Amor en la Pasarela
by I'mMar
Summary: AU. Quinn, Brittany y Kitty se mudan a Inglaterra buscando dejar su pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa si este las alcanza?. Brittana. Faberry, Karley. Klaine.
1. Sinopsis

Amor en la Pasarela

Sinopsis:

Brittany y Quinn, dos hermanas que en compañía de su prima Kitty, deciden viajar hasta otro continente buscado huir de su pasado el cual está lleno de dolorosos recuerdos, los cuales reviven día a día en su país natal. Quinn, gana una beca para estudiar fotografía en una academia en Londres mientras su hermana, buscando seguir sus pasos y no separarse de la persona con la que comparte mucho más que el mismo tipo de sangre y el mismo apellido, es admitida en una universidad la cual posee un excelente programa de teatro. Por otra parte, Kitty: la rubia menor, sabiendo que las dos únicas personas que la entendían y que pasaban sus días más dolorosos con ella estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva e interesante vida en el extranjero, decide probar suerte y realiza un pequeño casting online para una pequeña casa de moda que va en ascenso, cuya sede está en el mismísimo Londres, y movidas del destino, o quizás por suerte aplica para ser una de las modelos de la misma.

"Casa Hummel" Una empresa de moda en ascenso la cual fue fundada y dirigida por una exitosa mujer llamada Sofía Hummel, la cual murió de una penosa enfermedad en la hermosa ciudad de Francia, dejando que el peso de su pequeña empresa de la moda, cayera en los hombros de su hijo: Kurt Hummel. Siendo solo un chico orgullosamente gay que ha sabido sobrellevar su homosexualidad con orgullo y madurez, decide tomar las riendas de la empresa de su madre, y conservando el mismo nombre, reúne suficiente personal y con un esfuerzo que se podría calificar como sobrehumano, logra organizar un desfile de moda para así atraer inversionistas.

Entre el personal de la casa de moda, se encuentran tres chicas que se conocen muy bien y han tenido la fortuna de estar juntas a lo largo de todas las etapas de su vida. Santana López, por ser de la entera confianza de su jefe y amigo Kurt, se encarga de codirigir las cosas en su empresa. Rachel, amiga de los dos anteriores es una de las maquillistas de la casa de moda, pero de vez en cuando hace su debut como modelo debido a que es una joven bastante agraciada y que consigue siempre llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación locales. Por otro lado, Marley, una tímida castaña de descendencia francesa, debuta en la empresa como la única fotógrafa gracias a la oportunidad que le brindaron sus esfuerzos, y por supuesto la mano amiga y al mismo tiempo la necesidad de Kurt por una chica detrás del lente.

¿Qué pasa cuando el destino decide mover sus hilos y cruzar vidas? ¿Hay oportunidad para el amor entre maquillaje, cámaras y desfiles? Seis chicas que desarrollan una fuerte atracción entre ellas serán las protagonistas de una historia que narra como el amor puede nacer en cualquier lado, incluso en la pasarela.


	2. Capítulo 1

L. Quinn Fabray, siendo la mayor de las tres rubias, a sus 22 años de edad era una chica bastante inteligente y tranquila, gozaba de una naturalidad exquisita y a pesar de que odiaba que las cosas se le salieran de control, la mayoría del tiempo solía ser callada. Esta rubia de ojos verdes había aprendido mucho de la vida. Amaba la fotografía, y había llegado a Londres después de buscar por su cuenta un escape con el fin de ejercerla como su profesión de pila.

Brittany S. Pierce, una chica rubia de ojos azules y de tez blanca que irradiaba inocencia; inocencia que se vio opacada en una entera y dura etapa de su vida, Brittany había puesto los pies en la tierra y había empezado a vivir 'en la tierra y no en las nubes' como declaraba ella misma con una sonrisa. Siendo una chica que sabe lo que es sufrir, aprendió a disfrutar de la vida, a no reprimirse y a siempre dedicarse a lo que quería. La propuesta de irse a Londres se presenta y el resto es historia.

Kitty Wilde, la tercera y menor rubia de ojos verdes. Esta chica se desempeñaba en el mundo del modelaje desde muy temprana edad, lo cual a pesar de que le otorgó muchas consecuencias y daño al tomar un rumbo equivocado, era lo que le gustaba hacer y en lo que lograba destacar; así que después de que se enteró de que su prima Quinn viajaría a Londres con el fin de alejarse de todo, ella decidió seguirla puesto a que también tenía de que alejarse, consiguiendo para ella una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo en una agencia de modelaje llamada 'Casa Hummel'.

Brittany y Quinn, dos pequeñas criadas por un matrimonio económica y sentimentalmente estable, eran la familia perfecta tanto en el interior como en el exterior, un cuarteto de rubios sonrientes que se dedicaban mucho tiempo, como toda una familia. Siendo Quinn la hija mayor del matrimonio Pierce-Fabray, Judy Fabray insistió en que su primera niña llevara su apellido de soltera. Un año después, Judy nuevamente entra en período de gestación del cual la pequeña familia esperaba como resultado a un pequeño varón pero en su lugar, recibieron a una preciosa rubia de ojos azules la cual fue recibida con el mismo o quizás con mayor gusto la cual si portó el apellido de su padre en primer lugar.

Lamentablemente, no todo fue un lecho de rosas para la familia Pierce-Fabray, puesto a que cuando las pequeñas rubias estaban en el florecimiento de su adolescencia, se enferma su madre con una terrible enfermedad de la cual creyeron que se iba a salvar; los diagnósticos de los médicos señalaron un 80% de posibilidad de que se sanara, pero desdichadamente, la señora Judy entró en el pequeño y desafortunado 20% que no, y después de un año luchando, falleció.

Su padre a pesar de que sufrió con la perdida de la mujer a la que amaba, no podía abandonar a sus dos chicas que quedaron más que destrozadas con aquella trágica pérdida, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho ya que con el paso del tiempo, hubieron cosas que se salieron de sus manos. Ryan Pierce recibió el apoyo de sus familiares; Al igual que Brittany y Quinn, pero la tabla salvavidas de la que ellas intentaron guindarse no era del todo fiable y terminaron hundidas las tres. Kitty, una de sus primas y amiga intima, también se encontraba en los años de su adolescencia cuando su tía murió, obviamente no le afectó tanto como a las dos hermanas, por supuesto que no, Kitty tenía sus propios problemas, problemas iguales o peores que los de sus primas.

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

En un lindo vecindario suburbano, no muy lejano al centro de la ciudad, se encontraban tres chicas rubias reunidas en la sala de su nueva casa, no había sido fácil conseguir una casa amoblada cerca del centro en una urbanización tranquila y segura, pero después de todo lo habían logrado. No tenían más de una semana de haber llegado al país, pero Quinn, Brittany y Kitty estaban reunidas en la sala de su nueva casa la cual contaba con un modesto espacio. Aún muchas paredes estaban vacías debido a que su compra no cubría los gastos por decoración, pero de eso se encargarían ellas después. Sentadas en el piso, las chicas estaban rodeadas por cajas y más cajas rotuladas con marcadores de colores, desempacando fotos, adornos y cuadros dispuestos a darle a su nuevo hogar algo más de calidez y propiedad para su comodidad.

Las horas empezaron a transcurrir y ellas solamente estaban enfocadas en reacomodar todas sus cosas, una vez que la tarde calló, decidieron caminar a la cocina por un pequeño bocadillo, pero antes de que todas pudieran llegar, el timbre de su nueva puerta sonó.

Brittany: ¡Nuestra primera visita! –Anunció sonriente caminando hasta la puerta-

Quinn: ¿Quién será? –Preguntó extrañada, intercalando la mirada entre sus dos amigas-

Kitty: A lo mejor vienen a ofrecernos té –Bromeó con expresión divertida-

Todas compartieron una risa la cual fue interrumpida nuevamente por el sonido del timbre.

Kitty: Y vaya que son insistentes –Agregó después de reír- Yo voy, ustedes preparen algo –Y dicho eso partió camino a la puerta-

Brittany y Quinn se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hasta la cocina pensando en que seguramente sería algún vecino con un pastel que buscaba simpatizar con ellas dándoles la bienvenida de una manera amable y dulce. Se dedicaron a la labor de hacer unos sándwiches porque eso era todo lo que tenían puesto a que no habían salido de compras para abastecer toda su nevera, así que tendrían que conformarse con varios de esos por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Después de que Quinn abriera la nevera que solo tenía una jarra de agua, un litro de yogurt a medio beber y embutidos, sacó el queso; cerró el refrigerador lamentándose por la cantidad de cosas que habían allí, sabía desde un principio que vivir con su hermana y su prima traería resultados como ese, pero ya no podía hacer nada, acercó el queso en rebanadas hacia Brittany y esta cuando lo iba a tomar lo dejo caer al escuchar un grito venir desde la entrada.

Los ojos azules de Brittany se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo por ser víctima de los nervios, sus manos apretaron con ansiedad un cuchillo con el cual estaba untando las rebanadas de pan, volteó a ver a Quinn y esta tenía la misma expresión. Ambas empezaron a correr hasta la puerta y a pesar de que no era mucho camino, el trayecto se les hizo infinito, cuando Brittany y Quinn llegaron al recibidor con sus respiraciones aceleradas y ya hasta algo pálidas, la puerta estaba cerrada y pudieron ver a Kitty dando pequeños saltos de emoción en su lugar con un sobre en las manos.

Brittany: ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Exclamó asustada viendo a Kitty-

Kitty: ¡Es la carta que estaba esperando! ¡La de la agencia de modelaje! ¡Tengo una audición! –Vociferó emocionada sin dejar de saltar y sonreír-

Brittany y Quinn dejaron reposar sus músculos los cuales estaban completamente tensos, prácticamente soltaron un suspiro de alivio al unísono cuando escucharon esas palabras por parte de Kitty.

Quinn: ¿Te volviste loca? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido- ¡Casi nos matas! –Agregó acercándose a ella-

Kitty: ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Se excusó para después arroparla en un efusivo abrazo- ¡Pero tengo una audición para el desfile de la semana que viene! –Volvió a exclamar-

Brittany: ¿En la agencia de la que nos hablaste? –Preguntó sonriente acercándose a Kitty-

Kitty: ¡SÍ! –Respondió eufórica-

Brittany: ¡BIEN! –Celebró también contagiándose de la euforia de su amiga-

Quinn: ¿Cuándo tienes que ir? –Preguntó sonriendo-

Kitty: Dice que en el transcurso de esta semana –Respondió abanicándose con él sobre blanco mientras que en su otra mano, conservaba la carta abierta-

Quinn: ¡Eso es genial cariño, felicitaciones! –Dijo sonriente abrazando a su prima-

Brittany: A este paso nos irá más que bien en todo –Comentó sonriente-

Quinn: Sí, esperemos que no solo sea una racha –Agregó cruzándose de brazos- ¿No quieres terminar de hacernos almuerzo? –Dijo a Brittany con una sonrisa burlona-

Brittany: Ya voy, ya voy –Dijo retornando a la cocina otra vez, quitándole los restos de mantequilla blanca al cuchillo con sus dedos-

* * *

Miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado… Los días no dejaban de transcurrir y las chicas no se detenían. Kitty había hecho su audición en "Casa Hummel" narró la experiencia como una de las mejores de su vida puesto a que volvía a hacer lo que le encantaba, comentó que había hablado con el director y dueño de la empresa el cual se mostró bastante amable con ella y accedió a la única condición que puso la cual era conseguir lugares cerca de la pasarela para sus dos fieles acompañantes. Después de aquella exitosa entrevista en la cual Kitty se unió al equipo de trabajo de "Casa Hummel" empezó a ir diariamente para recibir sus debidos entrenamientos para cumplir con sus deberes.

Las cosas en la casa de las chicas iban mejorando y a pesar de que aún no se acostumbraban al acento de los británicos y batallaban contra el cambio de horario, estaban logrando adaptarse. Quinn salía casi todos los días, aún faltaba un poco más de un mes para que sus clases empezaran, al igual que Brittany la cual odiaba estar encerrada en su nueva casa, y salía casi todas las tardes en búsqueda de un estudio de baile donde pudiera pasar el resto de sus vacaciones.

**Una semana después:**

En el centro de la ciudad, un imponente teatro de arquitectura completamente exquisita y elegante se alzaba a un lado de la calle, limusinas y autos extravagantes llegaban y se iban dejando con ellas a las distinguidas personalidades del mundo de la moda, camarógrafos y periodistas estaban dispersos por todo el lugar buscando víctimas para sus tantas preguntas. Dentro del mismo sitio, ya se encontraban ubicadas Brittany y su hermana Quinn, justo del lado izquierdo de la amplia e imponente pasarela la cual a pesar de tener un color oscuro brillaba reflejando las luces como su hubiese sido pulida con suma dedicación por los mismísimos dioses, simulando las piedras de ónix.

Brittany y Quinn habían optado por usar vestidos largos puesto a que –según lo que habían aprendido de Kitty- eran los que mejor encajaban en un desfile que se llevaba a cabo a horas de la tarde, casi noche. Brittany vestía un modesto modelo de _Versage _el cual había usado ya un par de veces, lo acompañó con unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color y llevó su cabello rubio suelto, completamente alisado. Mientras que su hermana escogió un modelo fresco con un escote de espalda muy elegante; combinó sus zapatos con sus accesorios y llevó su cabello suelto, al igual que su hermana. Ambas estaban ansiosas, era la primera vez que asistían a un desfile.

Quinn: En estos momentos odio no ser de la prensa –Comentó a Brittany-

Brittany: Tranquila Q, deja la cámara un rato –La tranquilizó con una sonrisa divertida-

Quinn: ¡No me pidas eso! –Exclamó con indignación fingida- Es como pedirme andar sin zapatos –Añadió desviado la mirada-

Brittany: Aún así se que si secuestro tu cámara y te pido estar sin zapatos por una semana, lo harías –Dijo divertida-

Quinn: Bueno… todos tenemos nuestras obsesiones –Se justificó encogiéndose de hombros-

Al momento en el que Brittany iba a añadir un comentario un chico salió caminando por la pasarela realmente exaltado gritando cualquier cantidad de cosas. Por suerte no habían muchas personas y los periodistas estaban prestándole más atención a los invitados especiales que a lo que estaba pasando encima de la pasarela. Brittany y Quinn intercambiaron miradas confusas al ver al chico blanco de atuendo extraño gritar con un rubor en todo su rostro, detrás de él, varias chicas caminaban intentando calmarlo, entre ellas la única que lograron reconocer fue a Kitty.

Brittany: ¡Kitty! ¡Hola gatita! –La saludó sonriente desde su lugar moviendo su mano de un lado a otro-

Kitty les sonrió a sus amigas a las cuales reconoció al instante y después de darle una rápida mirada al chico que al parecer había empezado a maldecir en francés, se acercó a ellas para saludarlas, pero los gritos histéricos de su jefe se lo impidieron, así les hizo una pequeña seña a sus amigas y ellas asintieron sin prestar atención para después seguir hablando entre ellas.

-¡Cálmate Kurt, Por favor! –Pidió una castaña de baja estatura-

Kurt: ¡¿CÓMO?! ¿CÓMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME, RACHEL? –Gritó histérico alzando sus manos- ¡TRES MODELOS! ¡TRES! –Vociferó desesperado-

Kitty: ¡Pero gritando y molestándote no vas a resolver nada, solo vas a llamar la atención de la prensa! –Siseó la rubia explorando con sus ojos todo el panorama-

Rachel: Kitty tiene razón, Kurt –La apoyó la castaña- Vamos adentro y ya veremos que hacer –Agregó hablando un poco fuerte debido al bullicio de la música-

Kurt siguió gritando molesto haciendo señas con sus manos, hablaba francés, volvía al inglés y después terminaba en francés otra vez mientras Rachel y Kitty negaban con la cabeza intentando llevárselo a los camerinos traseros otra vez, no querían que la prensa se enterara de nada.

Brittany: Vaya, no ha comenzado el desfile y ya comenzó el show –Comentó divertida prestándole atención al espectáculo de Kurt-

Quinn: Pobrecillo, pagando por la irresponsabilidad de los demás –Dijo ojeando su manicura-

Brittany: Espera ¿Entiendes lo que dice? –Preguntó alzando una ceja-

Quinn: No es muy difícil –Respondió risueña-

Kitty, Rachel y otro par de modelos ya no sabían qué hacer para que Kurt recobrara su cordura porque al parecer ya la había perdido. Kitty despejó su mirada fastidiada y desesperada, era su primer desfile y tres chicas renunciaron a último momento, algo nada favorable. Quinn y Brittany llamaron su atención puesto a que nuevamente la estaban saludando, ella las saludó con un movimiento de su mano y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, quería hablar con sus amigas pero también tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar; cancelar el desfile a último momento saldría terriblemente costoso y ella ya estaba al tanto de la situación de la empresa.

Rachel: ¡Ya te dije que yo puedo tomar el lugar de una! –Dijo exasperada-

Kurt: ¡¿DE DONDE VOY A SACAR LAS OTRAS DOS CHICAS A ESTA HORA?! ¡POR DIOS! ¡FALTA MENOS DE UNA HORA! –Bramó alzando sus manos-

Rachel: Necesitamos un milagro –Susurró cerrando los ojos en señal de agotamiento-

A Kitty se le vino una brillante idea como caída del cielo.

Kitty: ¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamó sonriente para después caminar en dirección a sus amigas-

Rachel: ¡Kitty, espera! –Intentó detenerla tomando a Kurt de la mano, arrastrándolo con ella-

Kitty caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus amigas, tenía una visión excelente desde la pasarela, una vez que estuvo frente a ellas les sonrió con malicia. Rachel caminaba detrás de ella jaloneando a Kurt para que dejara el escándalo.

Brittany: Hola Maniquí, rómpete un tacón –Bromeó con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Rachel y Kurt voltearon a ver a la persona emisora de aquel comentario y se encontraron con la rubia de ojos azules en compañía de otra de ojos verdes, las cuales reían alegremente.

Kitty: Ellas podrían hacerlo –Dijo Kitty con una sonrisa, señalando a sus amigas-

Kurt inmediatamente se soltó del agarre de Rachel y se puso en el borde de la pasarela, inclinándose tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento caería. Brittany y Quinn intercambiaron miradas algo incómodas ante los críticos ojos azules de Kurt, y este por su lado, después de terminar su rápido análisis, sonrió y se puso de pie.

Kurt: ¡Gracias al cielo! –Dijo como si nada hubiese pasado- ¡Ustedes son unos ángeles! –Exclamó sonriente-

Brittany: Sigue sonriendo y quizás nos deje de ver –Le susurró a Quinn con una sonrisa incómoda-

Quinn: Disculpa ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó entrecerrado los ojos-

Kurt: ¡Van a desfilar! –Afirmó asintiendo-

A Brittany y a Quinn no les pareció nada gratificante esa idea. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron mucho y después de unos cuantos segundos de tensión, negaron con la cabeza enérgicamente y sus sonrisas se esfumaron.

Quinn: No, no, no creo que… no –Se negó sacudiendo su cabeza-

Brittany: Yo tampoco, no –Apoyó a su hermana negando con la cabeza-

Rachel: ¡¿Por qué no?! –Intervino frunciendo un poco su ceño-

Brittany: Es… algo complejo –Dijo intercambiando miradas con Quinn-

Kitty: Chicas por favor, las necesito. Será solo esta vez y nada pasará, lo prometo –Suplicó juntando sus manos-

Kurt: Y… y… les pagaré chicas –Dijo desesperado al ver que el asunto de le estaba escapando de las manos- En dólares, en euros, en yens, en lo que quieran pero por favor –Rogó-

Brittany, Quinn y Kitty intercambiaron miradas. Brittany y Quinn estaban incómodas con eso pero por otro lado estaba la mirada suplicante de Kitty, sin mencionar los brillantes y expresivos ojos azules de Kurt los cuales parecían que en cualquier momento estallarían en lágrimas si llegasen a decir que no. Analizando la situación superficialmente había más ventajas que desventajas, habría dinero y tendrían una hora de fama ¿Quiénes eran ellas para decir que no?

Brittany: Esta bien, lo intentaremos –Accedió luego de pensarlo-

Quinn: Querrás decir 'lo intentarás'. No voy a subir ahí a desfilar nada –Argumentó desde su lugar-

El trío encima de la pasarela lanzó un suspiro de exasperación, al parecer sería un poco más difícil convencer a Quinn, quien elegantemente apartó su larga cabellera rubia a un lado y desvió su mirada rígida hacia cualquier lugar, dando a entender que por lo menos para ella, se había acabado toda la conversación.

Kurt: Creo… creo que me voy a desmayar –Alcanzó a murmurar para después empezara hiperventilar-

Kitty: ¡Vamos Quinn, tienes que ayudarnos! –Pidió sosteniendo al chico junto a ella quien se puso más pálido de lo que ya era-

Brittany: Anda Quinnie, prometo que haré las compras –Dijo rodeando los hombros de su hermana con uno de sus brazos- Hagámoslo por _Kimiki _–Le susurró con una sonrisa divertida-

La chica de ojos aceituna no pudo reprimir la sonrisa burlona en sus labios al escuchar el apodo de su prima, en realidad era como una especie de acrónimo puesto a que entero sonaba mucho peor y no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta ya que Kitty se convertía en una fiera al escucharlo, detestaba ese insulso apodo. La voluntad de la chica se dobló un poco al ver al paliducho chico de ojos azules apoyados entre su prima y otra castaña bajita que lo abanicaba con una de sus manos "Solo será un favor de una noche" se dijo a sí misma.

Siendo acompañada por un suspiro de resignación se puso de pie, alzó la mirada y asintió hacia el trío de pie, escuchó la celebración de todos y recibió un abrazo ladeado de su hermana quien de igual manera se puso de pie. Ambas miraban atentas a Kurt y a Rachel esperando instrucciones las cuales no tardaron en llegar, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo y ellos tendrían mucho que hacer con esas dos rubias.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la parte trasera de la enorme y alta extensión de cerámica pulida, se sorprendieron al ver el alboroto que había en aquel lugar que era mucho más pequeño de lo que se imaginaron. Chicas medio vestidas iban de un lado a otro mientras otras se vaciaban –con ayuda de las maquillistas- productos frente a grandes espejos. Uno que otro chico –estilista- corría con fundas que contenían ropa en sus interiores y con mucha meticulosidad, las colgaban en largos tubos horizontales ubicados en varios lugares de la habitación. Sprays de laca, brochas de rubor, sombras, brillos, labiales, delineadores y un sinfín de accesorios… Todo parecía un mundo distinto.

Brittany: Bien… Creo que me doy por servida con la paga –Comentó asintiendo con conformidad viendo a su alrededor-

Quinn: Brittany –La reprendió en un murmullo-

Ese fue el último contacto que tuvieron puesto que una nube de personas saltó rodeando a cada una, desarmándola para volverlas a armar. La rapidez con la que las manos trabajaban en sus rostros y las voces se lanzaban comentarios de un lado a otro las estaba mareando por separado, pero por suerte no había mucho que hacer. Cuando se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y como estaban, cayeron en que ya no estaban usando sus vestidos sino que eran cubiertas por un albornoz sedoso con las iniciales "CH" en un lado de su pecho, y del otro un nombre, pero no era el suyo obviamente. Mientras el de Brittany decía 'Michelle Schneider' él de Quinn decía 'Miranda Hays'.

Una funda cayó en las piernas de Brittany quien se encontraba sentada frente a una de las peinadoras mientras una castaña parlanchina trabajaba en su cabello mientras ruidosamente mascaba su chicle. Lo que Brittany había logrado entender en el millón de palabras por minuto que soltaba la chica, es que se llamaba Sugar y que era una de las estilistas de la empresa. Kurt suspiró y con solo una mirada logró silenciar a una risueña pero muy cotillera Sugar, después empezó a darle instrucciones a Brittany de cómo usaría lo que estaba dentro de la funda, le señaló el resto de sus atuendos colgados en uno de los tantos percheros y después se marchó con dirección a Quinn.

Por su lado, a varias peinadoras de distancia de su hermana se encontraba Quinn, quien se sentía fuera de su zona de confort mientras una chica asiática ondulaba su cabello y hablaba con ella haciendo varios intentos por calmar la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro de la chica. Kurt llegó a su lado y soltó otra funda, señaló el mismo perchero que le señaló a Brittany pero especificó que debía usar solo las que tenían rotulado el nombre en su albornoz, ella asintió y después el castaño desapareció entre el grupo de personas. La chica asiática rió un poco al ver la expresión desconcertada de Quinn, y con una sonrisa afable empezó a explicar más lentamente lo que Kurt espetó antes de irse justo como había llegado.

Quinn: Sabes mucho de esto –Comentó viendo a la chica a través del espejo- Lo siento, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos-

–Mi nombre es Tina –Respondió sin dejar de sonreír de manera tranquilizadora- Y no te equivocas, estar aquí detrás te enseña mucho de todo –Explicó observando con conformidad su trabajo-

Quinn: … Deberías desfilar tú –Murmuró con la vista en su funda. Sí, se arrepentía de haber aceptado-

Quinn esperaba una respuesta por parte de Tina, pero otra voz es la que proviene y entra en la conversación de una manera inesperada desde su peinadora vecina.

–No digas eso, lo harás bien –Dice tranquilamente la voz de aquella castaña bajita que estaba en compañía de su prima, pero cuyo nombre no lograba recordar-

La rubia examina a la castaña junto a ella y sonríe en señal de agradecimiento sin ganas de seguir hablando, la incómoda sensación en su estomago no la deja comentar más nada y mucho menos le deja ganas de 'fraternizar'. Una voz irrumpe en sus pensamientos y ella alza sus hermosos ojos abiertos hacia el espejo una vez más, atendiendo a las palabras de Tina.

Tina: Bien, terminé con tu cabello. Ahora solo necesito buscar un maquillaje para ti, el tono de piel de Miranda no es nada comparado con el tuyo –Y dicho eso se marcha en cualquier dirección-

–Para nada –Comenta con una pequeña risa la misma castaña mientras ella misma se aplica maquillaje-

"¿En dónde me metí?" Se preguntó a si misma negando con la cabeza y soltando un ruidoso suspiro, sus ojos bajan hasta la funda oscura con las iniciales de la empresa, observa distraídamente el nombre rotulado en lo que parece un papel autoadhesivo y niega con la cabeza. Con algo de suerte, la noche terminará antes de que se dé cuenta, y ella volverá a su casa en compañía de sus chicas hablando de cualquier cosa, y probablemente quejándose de la incomodidad del calzado.

* * *

Una morena elegantemente vestida se abría paso por la multitud de personas en el espacio sobrepoblado, su ceño estaba fruncido y por la intensidad de su mirada, no tenía precisamente un 'buen humor' el cual podría compartir. Buscaba a su compañero, al único que le podría brindar respuestas, y lo único que ella quería saber era ¿Por qué todo estaba convertido en un caos? Es decir, más de lo habitual "No debí dejarlo solo" se regañó a sí misma. Conociendo la fragilidad nerviosa de Kurt, dejarlo solo casi todo el día de un importante desfile, no fue muy 'sabio' de su parte.

A lo lejos distingue unas pálidas manos frente a un espejo mientras se aplica generosas cantidades de laca en su ya rígido y aparentemente inmóvil copete. Ella lanza un suspiro a través de sus labios y niega con la cabeza para después retomar su caminata hacia él.

Santana: ¡Hey Kurt! –Lo llamó por encima del ruido-

Kurt: Santana –Responde desviando su atención del espejo, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga-

Santana: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –Pregunta señalando a su alrededor con un gesto de sus manos-

Kurt: Intentos de Divas que retrasaron todo, eso fue lo que pasó –Responde frunciendo su ceño, disgustado al recordar lo que pasó minutos atrás-

Santana: Joder –Masculla cerrando los ojos con fastidio- ¿Lo resolviste? Porque yo podría… –Kurt la interrumpe-

Kurt: Tranquila, todo está bajo control –Aseguró con una sonrisa extrañamente calmada y conforme-

Santana: ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hiciste? –Indagó cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su ceño, intrigada-

Kurt: Tuve un poco de ayuda, tengo que reconocerlo. Pero, eso fue lo que hice –Y con la misma sonrisa señaló hacia las peinadoras-

El dedo índice de Kurt señaló hasta una rubia que caminaba con sus tacones en compañía de la 'nueva' como Santana la había etiquetado desde su ingreso en la empresa, preocupándose muy poco por el nombre real de la chica. La rubia de largas piernas y cabellera brillante y larga entró en uno de los vestidores. Santana no pudo ver mucho, ni siquiera pudo ver su rostro, pero lo que había visto bastó para un asentimiento conforme y una imagen de recuerdo… No es como si ella acostumbrara hacer eso, tenía dos poderosas razones para no hacer cosas como esa, pero de eso se preocuparía después. Sus ojos siguieron la otra dirección en la que el dedo de Kurt señaló, esta vez hacia el otro extremo de las mismas peinadoras, específicamente hasta la de Tina, donde sus ojos de posaron en otra rubia que se veía atentamente al espejo y asentía mientras la asiática le hablaba.

Kurt: Lindas y serviciales chicas, casi como ángeles –Dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga-

Santana: ¿Dónde está Rachel? –Preguntó echando de menos el parloteo de su amiga-

Kurt: Oh, ella tomó el lugar de Diane, una de las que se fue. Debe estar arreglándose por algún lado –Dijo haciendo un vago gesto con sus manos-

Santana: La buscaré… Ahora tú, pon a mover todo esto, falta muy poco y nos estamos jugando mucho –Dijo para después sonreírle a su amigo y retirarse en busca de su amiga-

* * *

Brittany quien se había metido en su vestidor mientras Kitty y Sugar la esperaban del lado de afuera, calmadamente se empezó a desvestir pero recordó de repente que tenía una hermana y como si eso le impidiera hacer algo más, recogió su albornoz del piso y lo deslizó por sus brazos acomodándolo por su cuerpo, abrió la puerta del vestidor de golpe y salió del mismo en búsqueda de su hermana Quinn, sintiéndose mal por arrastrarla a ese lugar y abandonarla.

Kitty: ¿Brittany, adonde vas? –Preguntó confundida siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia-

Brittany: Ven conmigo –Dijo cerrando su mano alrededor de la muñeca de su prima- ¡Sugar, cuida mi ropa, ya vengo! –Anunció sin detener su camino-

En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde estaba caminando, no veía a Quinn desde que la regañó por su 'inocente' chiste y eso fue cuando estaban entrando en ese remolino de chicas medio vestidas y estilistas habladores. No era la más alta del lugar a pesar de los centímetros que le añadían esos tacones que estaba usando, así que no tendría más alternativa que buscar a su hermana con su antiguo pero siempre funcional método.

Brittany: ¡Quinnie! ¡Quinnie! –Empezó a gritar escurriéndose entre el tumulto de personas-

Kitty: ¡Britt por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Preguntó sin poderse liberar-

Brittany: ¿Qué crees que hago? Busco a mi hermana –Respondió con naturalidad- ¡Quinnie! –Siguió gritando- ¡Ayúdame minina! –Pidió sacudiendo un poco la mano de su prima-

Quinn por su parte, se veía a sí misma pasar de un ligero maquillaje a uno más elaborado y profesional. Tina daba sus últimos detalles y ella observaba con cierta preocupación el par de tacones junto a su silla, los cuales esperaban por ella y los que ella había bautizado como 'zancos' puesto a que a su parecer eran excesivamente altos. Su atención pasó a otro lado cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de su hermana y la de su prima a lo lejos, sobre el fuerte murmullo de las docenas de personas ahí.

Tina: Dios, ¿Quién grita? –Preguntó girando en dirección a la voz femenina-

Quinn: Es mi hermana –Respondió con una sonrisa algo avergonzada. Se puso de pie- ¡Aquí estoy, Britt! –Exclamó agitando una de sus manos en el aire-

Brittany logró distinguir a su hermana solo por su voz, entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió mucho; no recordaba la última vez en la que vio a su hermana luciendo tanto maquillaje… de hecho, dudaba si alguna vez Quinn había usado maquillaje, o por lo menos no más del necesario. Con paso rápido y sin dejar de arrastrar a Kitty llegaron a donde se encontraba la rubia de ojos verdes con una sonrisa en sus labios los cuales lucían más rosados que de costumbre.

Kitty: Wow Quinnie… Estás que ardes –Soltó impresionada-

Brittany: ¿Qué arde? ¡Esta mujer está en llamas! ¡Llamen a los bomberos! –Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa-

Quinn: ¡Brittany! –La reprendió con una sonrisa incómoda mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas-

Tina: Supongo que terminé mi trabajo –Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha- Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien Quinn –Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y después se marchó-

Quinn: Gracias por todo Tina –Respondió poniéndose de pie-

Kurt: ¡Diez minutos! ¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Por qué no están vestidas?! ¡Rápido chicas, rápido! –Irrumpió a los gritos empujando a las chicas delante de él- ¡Tú también Rachel! –Pidió levantando a su castaña amiga, haciendo que un lápiz de ojo cayera al suelo-

Las tres rubias –y Rachel- salieron rápidamente a los vestidores sosteniendo la funda entre sus brazos, rápidamente empujaron las puertas de color negro que se encontraban medio abiertas, la mayoría de las chicas ahí dentro estaban agrupándose en una fila y dándose unos últimos retoques, pero atendiendo al retraso y la inexperiencia de Quinn y Brittany, las cosas no estaban muy a su favor. Brittany abrió su funda y se encontró con un lindo vestido casual, sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo y empezó a meterse dentro de él, teniendo algunos pequeños problemas en medio de todo; mientras que Quinn no estaba del todo diferente. A Kurt se le hacía bastante divertido escuchar los murmullos de las chicas los cuales eran quejidos como "Demonios" o "¿Qué carajos es esto?" y "Espero no arruinarlo"

Kurt: ¡Vamos chicas, con mucho entusiasmo y algo de mantequilla van a entrar en ellos! –Exclamó con una sonrisa-

Las primeras en salir luciendo con sus atuendos radiantemente fueron obviamente Kitty y Rachel quienes tranquilamente abrieron sus puertas y dejaron ver que tan fabulosa lucía las prendas de la colección de verano de Kurt en ellas. Mientras que Brittany y Quinn tardaron mucho más y salieron no tan radiantes con una pequeña mueca de disgusto en sus rostros. Kurt las ayudó un poco, hubiese sido una maravilla que los atuendos les hubiesen quedado a la medida a sus modelos provisionales, pero nunca en situaciones de presión las cosas son 'una maravilla' así que después de unos cuantos ajustes rápidos, todo estaba bajo control, o por lo menos para él.

* * *

_¡Hola! De acuerdo, sé que no me presenté la última vez (Lo siento, mi error) soy Mar, soy de Venezuela y esta es la primera historia que estoy publicando en fanfiction. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows :3 Me alegra que sientan curiosidad por la historia. Ahoora, quisiera que den sus opiniones al respecto (: Ya saben, se pueden quejar, pueden poner sus dudas y también me pueden decir si voy bien :D _

_También quiero decir que no me tardaré mucho en actualizar ya que los tengo escrito hasta un punto. Todo dependerá de su aceptación, si esto sigue o no, bien? :3_

_De acuerdo, ya no las entretengo más xD ¡Gracias por leer! :3_


	3. Capítulo 2

Una entusiasta y alegre voz masculina empezó a ser escuchada por todo el lugar acompañada siempre por la rítmica música de fondo; este empezó dándoles la bienvenida a todas las personas presentes y hablando acerca de la prometedora colección de verano que a continuación iba a ser puesta en escena. Era la señal que todas estaban esperando. Las rezagadas empezaron a correr posicionándose en un orden predeterminado mientras Santana aplaudía en el aire y alzaba su voz mientras coordinaba al grupo de modelos listas en compañía de los estilistas que gustosos y también nerviosos, colaboraban con ella. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo para Brittany y Quinn que saldrían de últimas, ya que todavía quedaba cosas por hacer con ellas y el tiempo se empezaba agotar.

Quinn: Demonios, creo que voy a vomitar –Dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la frente-

Kurt: Oh no cariño, no digas eso. Anda a buscar tus zapatos y ve a la fila, anda –Apuró Kurt mientras le daba unas puntadas al vestido de Brittany-

Brittany: Todo saldrá bien Quinnie –Dijo con una sonrisa- Ve el lado positivo de las cosas, ya no nos vamos a asfixiar –Añadió observando el trabajo de Kurt-

Quinn le brindó una sonrisa a su hermana y después partió en dirección a las peinadoras para buscar sus zapatos y tener aunque sea unos segundos de previo ensayo, no creía poder manejarlos pero lo intentaría. Y apenas ella se fue, apareció una exaltada Santana.

Santana: Jesucristo ¡¿Dónde está Rachel?! –Irrumpió dirigiéndose a Kurt, sosteniendo una tablet entre sus manos-

Kurt: ¿Aún no la has encontrado? –Preguntó sin desviar sus ojos de su labor-

Santana: Dios, no –Respondió enfocando su mirada en el aparato- Seguramente una de las modelos la pisó, esa enana –Comentó negando con la cabeza-

Brittany, quien había estado pendiente del trabajo de Kurt hasta entonces, alzó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras, sin querer una risa salió desde el fondo de su garganta al ver a la persona emisora de las mismas, desvió la mirada intentando reprimir su risa pero no funcionó del todo. Santana quien estaba entretenida deslizando su dedo en la pantalla del aparato entre sus manos, alzó su mirada y con los ojos entrecerrados observó a la rubia risueña a la que Kurt le acomodaba el vestido.

Santana: ¿Qué es tan gracioso, rubia? –Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas, seguía de buen humor (nótese el sarcasmo)-

La rubia de ojos azules y radiante sonrisa ni siquiera se inmutó, río fluidamente un poco más y después negó con la cabeza y hizo un pequeño mohín con su mano.

Kurt: ¡Listo! –Anunció conforme, liberando a Brittany quien sonrió conforme viendo las impecables costuras, y empezó a caminar-

Brittany: Oh, Lo siento Gulliver. No es nada –Dijo una vez que pasó a un lado de la morena, con voz suave pero divertida-

Santana quedó perpleja en su lugar, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió uno de sus brazos y una sensación muy poco familiar en ella sacudió su estomago haciendo que se sintiera incómoda. Sobra decir que a la morena no le gustó para nada la respuesta de la rubia y que la dejara con las palabras en la boca solo le favoreció a su humor, haciendo que la incómoda sensación desapareciera de su sistema. Sus dedos estrecharon el artefacto entre sus manos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su ceño se frunció. Kurt, quien había escuchado todo solo pudo reír un poco y colocarse a un lado de Santana dándole leves palmaditas en el hombro.

Santana: ¿Quién demonios es ella? –Preguntó indignada sin dejar de ver la dirección en la que la rubia se había marchado-

Kurt: Una de las nuevas… es una buena chica –Contestó sonriente- Ahora vamos a poner todo en orden –Añadió entrelazando su brazo con el de la morena y llevándosela en la dirección contraria-

* * *

En las peinadoras, Quinn estaba intentando caminar con sus altos tacones pero desgraciadamente no le estaba yendo del todo bien. El tacón era demasiado delgado y su equilibrio en esas cosas no era precisamente prodigioso, maldijo en voz baja su preferencia por el calzado de suelas planas. En medio de su berrinche interno, pisó un creyón que se encontraba tirado en el piso y resbaló sin poder agarrarse de más nada, yéndose de espaldas. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta pero contuvo su aliento cuando su trasero no se estrelló contra el suelo; algo, o mejor dicho 'alguien' la estaba sosteniendo. Unos delgados brazos estrechaban su abdomen, parecía algo así como una especie de abrazo y se sonrojó un poco al sentir el aliento de su salvador en la nuca. Rápidamente se separó con algunos tumbos de por medio y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Quinn: Oh Dios, lo siento, es que resbalé con… –Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo buscando al móvil de su caída cuando una mano femenina con un manicure bien hecho recogió el pequeño creyón-

Rachel: No, discúlpame tú a mí. Aunque no lo creas, fue mi culpa –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-

Quinn se sorprendió al ver que la persona que la había salvado de caer, era una chica. La misma castaña que acompañaba a su prima y a Kurt encima de la pasarela y la misma a la que le había sonreído en señal de agradecimiento cuando Tina la estaba maquillando. Recordó haber escuchado su nombre pero no lo logró ubicar en su registro mental en los segundos de silencio que se formaron entre ellas en los cuales solo se dedicaron a verse.

Rachel: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó dejando el creyón en su lugar encima de la peinadora-

Quinn: No, no creo que puedas. Pero gracias –Respondió negando con la cabeza y bajando su mirada al incómodo calzado-

Rachel sin querer también bajó la mirada y de alguna manera supo de lo que se trataba. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para salir a la pasarela y ella solo había vuelto para verse en el espejo, pero no todo salió 'de acuerdo al plan' así que ahí estaba, salvando de caer a una de las chicas nuevas, y no solía ser un alma solidaria con las demás modelos de la empresa, pero extrañamente estaba dispuesta a ayudar a esa rubia en algo más.

Rachel: ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –Preguntó señalándolos con un vago gesto, parecía tímido-

Quinn: En realidad, sí. Soy una desgracia en ellos –Contestó en un suspiro, negando con la cabeza-

Rachel: Uh… Cambiemos –Propuso automáticamente quitándose su calzado el cual a simple vista era mucho más cómodo-

Quinn: ¿Estás segura? No quiero meterme en problemas con… –La castaña la interrumpió-

Rachel: No, no hay ningún problema. Dame esos y ponte estos –Insistió señalando los zapatos con una pequeña sonrisa-

Quinn dudó un poco, pero a final de cuentas terminó cediendo puesto a que no quería caer sobre su trasero encima de la pasarela, delante de las cámaras y de las personas que estaban viendo el desfile. Rápidamente se bajó de su calzado y se metió en los otros, más bajos, más manejables y obviamente más cómodos.

Quinn: Muchas gracias –Dijo con una sincera sonrisa, moviéndose un poco sobre sus pies sintiendo el notable cambio-

Rachel: No hay de que, gracias a ti me veré más alta –Bromeó metiéndose cómodamente en el calzado que antes era de Quinn-

Se dieron la pequeña oportunidad de compartir una risa, juntas. De esa manera Quinn se relajó un poco y Rachel se sintió bien al ayudar a la chica nueva. La rubia de ojos verdes guardaba intenciones de que las próximas palabras que salieran de sus labios, serían para presentarse con la amable chica frente a ella, pero de pronto Quinn empezó a escuchar la voz de su hermana y automáticamente su mirada empezó a buscar de donde provenían los llamados.

Brittany: ¡Quinnie! –Exclamó Brittany llegando a su lado de repente-

Quinn: Dios, Brittany. Me asustaste –Dijo frunciendo un poco su ceño, llevando una de sus manos a pecho-

Brittany: Que sensible eres, lo siento –Se excusó riendo un poco- Vamos rápido, aun tienen que decirnos que es lo que vamos a hacer –Y dicho eso la arrastró en la misma dirección en la que llegó-

Rachel se quedó de pie unos segundos hasta que su vista bajó a sus pies pareciendo notar por primera vez su calzado. Frunció su ceño un poco y después negó con la cabeza volviendo a ver en la dirección por la que se habían marchado las rubias "¿Qué fue eso?" se dijo a si misma mientras una sonrisa se insinuaba en sus labios. En realidad, la castaña no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba sonriendo o de porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, así que ignoró ese hecho y se dedicó a lo que había ido a hacer en primer lugar: verse en el espejo. Se acomodó un poco su cabello y estiró su ropa pasando sus manos unas cuantas veces encima de la misma, muy concentrada en su labor para darse cuenta de que su amiga la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados desde hace ya varios segundos.

Santana: ¿Te volviste loca? –Preguntó logrando sobresaltar a la castaña-

Rachel: ¡Que…! ¡Dios! ¡¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?! –Exclamó llevando una de sus manos a su pecho-

Santana: El tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que sonríes como estúpida cuando estás sola. En serio, creo que te volviste loca –Se burló sonriendo un poco-

Rachel: Cierra la boca y dime que es lo que quieres –Contestó sonriendo también-

Santana: En primer lugar vine a decirte que tienes que mover el trasero porque en cualquier momento va a ser tu turno –Dijo alzando un pulgar y señalando por donde se habían marchado las rubias-

Rachel: Bien… ¿Otra cosa? –Preguntó pasando su dedo anular por sus labios sin dejar de verse en el espejo-

Santana: Solo quería… Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por Dani en el club anoche. Estaba muy feliz y sé que te dio las gracias un millón de veces pero… ya sabes, faltaban las mías –Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-

Rachel: Ow, sabes que las quiero mucho a las dos. No fue nada –Contestó para después girarse y acercarse para abrazar a la morena-

Las dos chicas compartieron un cálido y amistoso abrazo de unos cuantos segundos. Gestos como ese no eran muy comunes en ellas puesto a que Santana no era precisamente el modelo de 'mejor amiga amorosa' así que para Rachel y para todo el mundo, un gesto cariñoso de Santana López, era una de las cosas más honestas que podían existir; por lo tanto, la castaña disfrutó de los segundos de dulzura de su amiga.

Santana: … Ahora mueve tu trasero, puedo despedirte si quiero –Bromeó nuevamente separándose de su amiga-

Rachel: Puedo conseguir trabajo en el club de tu novia –Contraatacó con una mueca para después reírse-

Santana: Prometida –Corrigió alzando su dedo índice en el aire con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro- Ahora cierra la boca y anda, tienes que modelar –Dijo riendo empezando a caminar junto a su amiga-

* * *

En una especie de fila, Brittany y Quinn se encontraban al final de la misma mientras Kurt no paraba de hablar dándole instrucciones detalladas a ambas, nada podía salir mal encima de la pasarela, incluso si el mundo se estaba acabando detrás de esos muros, nadie tendría que saberlo. Les explicó que su trabajo no era precisamente el más duro de todo el desfile, o por lo menos no tendría que aparentarlo mientras caminaban ahí encima. Él lo describió como algo sencillo: "Solo tienen que caminar con algo de gracia, posar con la sonrisa más bella que le puedan dar el tumulto de cámaras, y después volver para el siguiente cambio" explicó el chico con simpleza en un resumen final.

Brittany: Ok, eso suena bien. Creo que puedo manejarlo –Dijo asintiendo con optimismo- ¿Qué hay de ti, sexy Quinn? –Preguntó rodeando los hombros de su hermana con su brazo-

Quinn: No tengo otra opción, ¿Cierto? –Rió un poco encogiéndose de hombros-

Kurt: Perfecto. Ustedes pueden hacer esto, chicas –Aseguró juntando sus manos-

* * *

El desfile había dado inicio, la voz del presentador volvió a hacer eco y las personas empezaron a moverse más si acaso era posible. Muchas personas estaban atentas a una pantalla suspendida en el aire en la cual había una especie de transmisión directa con lo que estaba pasando afuera, así que se mostraba todo lo que estaba pasando encima de la pasarela perfectamente. El número de personas alrededor de la misma había aumentado considerablemente desde que Brittany y Quinn abandonaron sus sillas, pero ya era muy tarde para zafarse del asunto, no era momento para un ataque de pánico escénico así que no les quedaba de otra. Una rítmica tonada electrónica empezó a sonar y después de unas cuantas palabras del presentador, otra chica salió y así prosiguió el desfile de moda del cual dependía 'Casa Hummel'.

Brittany y Quinn procuraron prestarle mucha atención a las que salían antes que ellas en la pantalla, su confianza aumentó un poco al notar que con solo sonreír a las personas de la audiencia te ganabas una horda de aplausos. Así fueron pasando de una a una; una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en el rostro de ambas al ver la soltura y alegría que irradiaba Kitty en medio de su caminata.

Después de unas cuantas chicas más, su turno llegó. Brittany se posicionó a un lado de un muro raso donde Santana se encontraba de pie dándoles a cada una de las modelos la señal de cuando tenían que salir, cuando vio a Brittany acercarse, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca extraña con su rostro, pero la rubia estaba tan eufórica que ni siquiera se preocupó por notar a Santana.

Santana: En cuanto veas a la otra chica entrar por el otro lado, debes salir –Indicó secamente con la vista fija en la pantalla-

Brittany: Ok –Apenas respondió mientras frotaba sus manos ansiosamente, con la vista perdida en el movimiento de sus manos-

Santana sin poder evitarlo volvió su atención a la rubia a pocos pasos de ella –al parecer su cerebro y sus ojos se volcaron en su contra y a pesar de que una parte de su mente estaba molesta con la chica nueva por haberse burlado de ella, tenía que verla. Era una acción extrañamente involuntaria, su mirada unos segundos se fruncía y al siguiente momento su expresión se volvía curiosa, justo como si nunca hubiese visto una rubia. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, la voz de Kurt y de 'la nueva' junto con otra rubia que no recordaba haber visto jamás en su vida, volvieron su atención a sus asuntos.

– ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Britt! –Exclamaron casi al unísono-

Brittany: Deséame suerte, mujer gigante –Murmuró en el mismo tono juguetón que había usado antes para después obsequiarle un guiño a la morena y cuando la otra chica llegó del otro lado, ella salió a hacer su debut-

Santana tomó aire como para emitir alguna respuesta inteligente al más puro estilo de 'Perra/ofendida' pero cuando nada salió de sus labios aunque los abriera y los cerrara muchas veces, extrañamente un calor subió por sus mejillas y su ceño se frunció. Sacudió su cabeza y regresó la vista hacia la pantalla donde sus ojos brillaron con algo de curiosidad al ver a la rubia caminar con tanta naturalidad y profesionalismo para ser una primera vez. Sus largas piernas lucían espectaculares con cada paso que daba, su sonrisa lucía extrañamente más brillante y ni hablar de la expresión de sus ojos azules entrecerrados que brillaban con un atisbo de diversión haciendo juego con aquella hermosa cabellera que parecía competir con la luz del mismísimo sol. Santana colocó sus brazos a manera de jarra y sus cejas subieron un poco, estaba impresionada. Y en su posición, no es precisamente algo que deba sentir.

Santana: Wow –Se escapó de sus labios como un siseo antes de que pudiera restablecer la conexión boca-cerebro-

Cuando reaccionó otro celaje rubio pasó frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que ya la pasarela de 'la despampanante pero algo petulante rubia que aún no tenía nombre' estaba por terminar. Justo cuando todos creyeron que el show de la chica había terminado, dio un giro coqueto provocando que la parte inferior de su vestido le alzara un poco en un movimiento elegante que parecía haber sido ensayado con dedicación unas decenas de veces, haciendo que cientos de flashes volvieran a iluminarla seguido de los típicos aplausos, para después culminar su participación, llegando hasta el lugar en el que le correspondía llegar. La morena pudo jurar que después de ver eso, sintió su estomago saltar.

El turno de Quinn llegó, pero ella al contrario de Brittany y de todas las modelos, no recibió ningún tipo de indicación por parte de Santana puesto a que esta se encontraba inusualmente distraída viendo hacia la pantalla en la cual ya no había nadie, así que fue Kurt quien tuvo que salir y darle un pequeño empujón a la nerviosa rubia de ojos verdes.

Kurt: Anda preciosa, es tu turno de lucirte –Dijo impartiéndole algo de ánimo a una nerviosa Quinn-

Y sin poder evitarlo más, la rubia tomó un profundo respiro y después de erguirse un poco, salió procurando mantener todo bajo control. Sus pasos al principio eran un poco tensos, pero después de recibir los primeros aplausos de bienvenida una pequeña sonrisa alargó sus preciosos labios. Se dio cuenta en medio de su primer debut que la pasarela era más larga de lo que pensaba y agradeció mentalmente a la pequeña castaña que gentilmente cambió su calzado con ella. Se detuvo los segundos correspondientes al final del largo escenario sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer "Es tu turno de lucirte" recordó la voz de Kurt dentro de su cabeza "Hagamos que luzca" concordó mientras sus manos se posicionaban en su cintura y su expresión se transformaba con una sonrisa presuntuosa y aquella mirada brillante se mostró sexy, dejándose capturar por la lluvia de flashes que iluminaron su cuerpo. En su camino de regreso sin duda sus pasos eran un poco más relajados debido a los murmullos que expresaban conformidad entre la audiencia, contuvo su aliento y más pronto de lo que creía ya había llegado nuevamente a la parte trasera de la pasarela.

Quinn: Oh Dios –Dejó salir en un suspiro de alivio-

El ajetreo detrás de la pasarela parecía haberse avivado nuevamente ya que los estilistas, maquillistas y las modelos corrían por todos lados. Y antes de que Quinn pudiera tomar un descanso de aunque sea unos cinco minutos, Tina saltó hacia ella cerrando su mano con delicadeza alrededor de su antebrazo y encaminándola a las peinadoras nuevamente. Afortunadamente, esta vez Brittany y Kitty estaban un poco más cerca de ellas así que apenas llegó, fue recibida afectuosamente por ellas.

Brittany: ¡Demonios, Quinn! –Exclamó con una sonrisa recibiendo a su hermana con un abrazo mientras era seguida de cerca por Sugar-

Quinn: ¿Cómo lo hice? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Tina la devolvía a su silla con un pequeño tirón-

Kitty: ¿Qué como lo hiciste? ¡Estuviste genial! –Contestó con una amplia sonrisa desde su lugar-

Brittany: ¡¿Solo genial?! ¡Demonios! ¡Creo que embarazaste a todo el público! –Exclamó irguiéndose en su silla para ver mejor a su hermana-

Sugar: Quieta, Brittany –Pidió exasperada puesto a que la rubia era muy inquieta, parecía una niña-

Brittany: Lo siento, Sugus –Se excusó volviendo a su posición inicial-

Sugar: ¡Sugar! –Corrigió negando con la cabeza-

* * *

Kurt reacomodaba en las fundas los atuendos para la segunda ronda. Con la ayuda de Sugar y de Tina había logrado ajustarlos a la medida de las chicas para que se sintieran más cómodas y para que pudieran lucir mejor los atuendos. Santana pasó por ahí con la vista fija en su tablet, pasando sus dedos una y otra vez en la pantalla, alternando su vista entre la TV y el aparato entre sus manos, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo intentando despejar ciertas imágenes de su cabeza.

Santana: Buena primera parte –Comentó sin alzar su vista-

Kurt: Mejor de lo que esperaba –Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa- Creo que esas chicas fueron un buen golpe de suerte. Para ser primera vez, les fue más que bien ahí afuera… Lástima que solo sea por esta vez –Añadió abrazándose a las fundas entre sus brazos-

Santana: ¿A qué te refieres? –Indagó curiosa, alzando la vista-

Kurt: Son chicas atractivas, llaman a la prensa como miel a las moscas –Explicó lanzando una mirada a las peinadoras-

Santana: Espera… ¿No es a las abejas? –Preguntó alzando una ceja-

Kurt: Lo que sea. Serían unos muy buenos rostros para la empresa –Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, a manera pensativa-

Santana: Vamos Kurt, no sabemos quiénes son y tampoco tienen experiencia. No estamos en condición de recoger novatas –Contestó negando con la cabeza-

Kurt: Mientras no se note que son novatas estamos bien. En la empresa pueden aprender mucho, es muy tentador no reclutarlas –Contraatacó aún pensativo-

Santana: ¿Qué te parece si lo piensas mejor? Terminemos esto primero ¿Sí? –Propuso chocando su hombro con el de Kurt-

Kurt: De acuerdo –Imitó el movimiento de su amiga con una sonrisa y después se marchó.

* * *

En las peinadoras, Sugar y Tina les daban los últimos retoques de maquillajes a las chicas; luego de varias bromas y comentarios por parte de Brittany y Quinn, habían establecido una especie de relación en la cual estaban cómodas hablando de cualquier cosa. Cambiaron su maquillaje por algo más suave y menos brillante, algo mucho más parecido al verano. De un momento a otro, Kurt llegó detrás de ellas, dejó en sus regazos sus atuendos y les obsequió a ambas una sonrisa que ellas solo podían notar mientras se veían al espejo.

Kurt: Felicitaciones chicas, se vieron geniales allá afuera –Dijo apoyando sus manos en los respaldos de la silla de cada una-

–Gracias –Dijeron al unísono con cortesía-

Kurt: Oigan, después del desfile habrá una especie de fiesta. Ya saben, para relajarnos después de todo esto –Insinuó casualmente-

Brittany: Suena bien –Respondió asintiendo-

Quinn: Aunque primero debemos terminar esto –Intervino desde su lugar-

Kurt: De acuerdo, preciosa. Sigan luciéndose –Dijo alegremente para después obsequiarles un guiño a ambas y marcharse-

* * *

El evento de modas siguió con su rumbo llevándose consigo varias horas del inicio de la noche. Después de cuatro cambios más y un desfile grupal –el cual fue el último- en el que las modelos fueron vistas y aplaudidas unas última vez, Kurt fue ovacionado y colmado de aplausos y muchos flashes por parte de la prensa, debido a la buena organización de su desfile donde al parecer todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, satisfaciendo sus expectativas haciendo que luciera conforme y dándole las esperanzas que necesitaba para el seguir con la empresa, que no significaba solo dinero. Sobraba decir que 'Casa Hummel' para él, era mucho más que un edificio con una sucursal en Londres y en Francia en el cual se diseñaba y confeccionaba ropa femenina, para él, significaba mucho más.

Para el orgulloso chico de ojos azules, 'Casa Hummel' significaba un sueño que quería continuar, significaba un hogar cálido en el cual había encontrado buenos amigos y apoyo o cualquier cosa cuando la necesitara, pero sobretodo, esa casa de modas era mantener a su madre viva en espíritu y en esencia al exponer ante muchas personas creaciones que tenían su influencia en cada costura. Era un legado que él quería seguir, y lucharía por eso.

* * *

Las tres rubias se encontraban detrás de la pasarela mientras ellas mismas ajustaban sus maquillajes. Habían vuelto a los vestidos con los cuales habían llegado, pero sus atuendos eran lo que menos les preocupaba, estaban más cansadas de lo que pudieron pensar. El dolor de pies, el cansancio, sin duda habían hecho mucho más de lo que habían ido a hacer en primer lugar. Cada una estaba en silencio, el número de personas y el ajetreo habían bajado casi hasta el punto de la extinción; parecía que nada había pasado en ese lugar, una que otra persona pasaba detrás de ellas, ya el murmullo no era escandaloso y la música casi había desaparecido.

Quinn: Dios, creo que este es el peor trabajo del mundo –Dijo dejando caer su peso en el espaldar de su silla-

Kitty: Que exagerada eres, la pasaron bien –Respondió despreocupadamente-

Quinn: Sí, pero no aguanto los pies y creo que no podré sonreír durante días –Se quejó pasándose la mano por sus mejillas-

Brittany: Lo siento minina, Quinnie tiene razón –Intervino acomodando su vestido-

Kitty: No puedo creerlo. ¡Hay trabajos peores! –Exclamó con una sonrisa-

Quinn: ¿Cómo cual? –Preguntó viendo a su prima con los ojos entrecerrados-

Kitty: Pues… Pudieron terminar de meseras o… en alguna franquicia de sándwiches –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros-

Brittany: ¡Vamos! En esos trabajos puedes demostrar que estás cansada o molesta. O si eres una chica mala puedes escupir los sándwiches de las personas. Pero aquí siempre tienes que sonreír así los pies te estén sangrando –Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello-

Kitty y Quinn dejaron salir una sonora risa espontánea al escuchar el comentario de la chica rubia de ojos azules, la cual después de escuchar la reacción de su hermana y su prima, no le quedó de otra más que unirse a su carcajada colectiva.

Kitty: Más nunca te dejaremos hacer los sándwiches –Dijo queriendo expresar desagrado, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se lo permitió-

Brittany: Lo sé, fue asqueroso, pero nunca se lo haría a ustedes –Admitió con una sonrisa- Hablemos de cosas-no-asquerosas –Ofreció para después acercar una silla y ponerla junto a la de su hermana-

Kitty: Bien ¿Iremos a la fiesta? –Cuestionó colocándose un poco de labial-

Quinn: … Solo si ustedes quieren. Yo supongo que me sentaré a tomar agua mineral en algún lado –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros-

Brittany: Y yo te haré compañía –La apoyó dejando caer su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su hermana-

Kitty: Quizás podamos bailar un poco –Sugirió apoyando su cadera en la peinadora-

Kurt: Y por el éxito de hoy, dudo que haya alguien que no quiera bailar con ustedes –Irrumpió en la conversación apareciendo de repente-

Kitty: ¡Hey, miren quien está aquí! –Dijo sonriente- La estrella de esta noche –Añadió-

Kurt hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano seguido por una juguetona reverencia y después se acercó un poco más a las chicas, colocándose a un lado de Kitty.

Kurt: Vine a traerles un regalo. Ya saben, por lo que hicieron por mi –Dijo sonriente señalando a las fundas que había dejado estiradas en una silla cercana-

Quinn: No tenías por que hacerlo –Comentó sonriente pero algo sorprendida-

Kurt: Oh claro que sí tengo que hacerlo –Afirmó con una sonrisa mientras asentía- Por lo que vi hoy, las cosas pintan bien para la empresa y si ustedes no me hubiesen ayudado, ni siquiera hubiera habido un desfile así que… –Explicó cruzando sus brazos acompañando sus palabras por un leve encogimiento de hombros-

Brittany: Gracias Kurt. Me gustaría decir que no fue nada pero los pies me están matando así que, merecemos la ropa –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Quinn: No le hagas caso, está bromeando –Rió Quinn al mismo tiempo que Brittany-

Kurt: Simpáticas –Dijo riendo un poco y negando con la cabeza- Oigan, ¿Nos acompañaran a la fiesta? Hay espacio en la limusina para ustedes –Ofreció haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza-

Kitty: Justo estábamos hablando de eso. Las chicas están un poco cansadas –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

Kurt: Oh, pero pueden ir aunque sea una hora. No tienen que preocuparse por transporte ni por pagar bebidas, todo está cubierto –Insistió amablemente-

Las tres rubias intercambiaron miradas, en realidad sí estaban cansadas y solo querían llegar a su casa y tomar una buena ducha de agua caliente y quizás después ver una película con los pies sumergidos en una ponchera de agua tibia para bajar la hinchazón de sus pies, pero la oferta de la fiesta lucía algo tentadora; siendo nuevas en la ciudad las invitaciones a las fiestas no les llovían, aparte que no conocían más nadie en el país entero ¿Cuándo las invitarían a una fiesta de nuevo? Luego de un silencio de algunos segundos de duración, asintieron sonrientes indicándole a Kurt que efectivamente, asistirían a la fiesta.

Kurt: ¡Genial! Esperen aquí, mandaré a guardar esto y lo van a buscar el lunes a la empresa –Dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa, llevándose las fundas de ropa que había traído antes-

* * *

Del otro lado del espacio casi vacío se encontraban Santana, Rachel y algunas personas más que también trabajaban en 'Casa Hummel' y que estaban ordenando y recogiendo las últimas cosas para que después solo las fueran a dejar en la empresa; después de que aclararan y ordenaran eso todos se podrían ir a la fiesta que tenían después para relajarse y disfrutar un rato luego de su dura jornada de trabajo. De repente, Kurt llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro, colocó las fundas en uno de los percheros que uno de los empleados acarreaba a la salida, más feliz de lo que debía estar. Santana golpeó a Rachel con su codo y luego de obtener su atención señaló al sonriente chico.

Rachel: ¿Por qué tan feliz? –Preguntó algo confundida-

Kurt: Hay mucho por lo que debería estar feliz ¿No lo crees? –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír-

Santana: Nos estás escondiendo algo –Afirmó sin titubeos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho-

Kurt: ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy feliz tengo que 'estar escondiendo algo'? –Cuestionó acercándose a sus amigas-

Rachel: Admítelo. Te estamos vigilando, Hummel –Advirtió con una sonrisa-

Kurt: ¿Saben cuando llega la limusina? –Preguntó lanzando una mirada hacia donde se encontraban las peinadoras-

Santana: Diez minutos –Respondió alzando un poco su voz, viendo hacia Rachel-

Rachel: ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¡Ya estoy lista! –Se defendió riendo-

Santana: Eso también va contigo 'Lady Hummel' Aunque ya se acabó la laca, así que no tienes con que entretenerte –Bromeó encogiéndose de hombros-

–Santana –Reprochó suavemente una voz femenina proveniente de sus espaldas-

Rachel: Ups. Atrapada –Murmuró reprimiendo una risa-

Una rubia de ojos castaños los cuales estaban siendo resaltados por un maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus largas pestañas se encontraba de pie cerca de donde el trío de amigos estaban teniendo su amena conversación. Esta se encontraba de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa se insinuaba en sus labios carnosos y rosados los cuales lucían deseables gracias a su toque de _gloss_, su cabello liso y rubio algo corto caía por sus hombros finalizando en su elegante chaqueta blanca la cual acompañó de una blusa top negra con una que otra incrustación brillante y su atuendo lo complementaban unos _leggins _negros de cuero y tacones altos del mismo color.

Kurt: Oh, Femme fatale. Me gusta –Dijo sonriente asintiendo conforme con el atuendo de la rubia-

Rachel se puso de pie y fue la primera en ir a saludar amistosamente a la sonriente rubia con la cual compartió un abrazo cálido y un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo. Luego Kurt fue el segundo en acercarse y repetir el mismo procedimiento mientras Santana ya se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa en sus labios solamente observando la interacción entre sus amigos y aquella hermosa y alegre mujer con la cual muy pronto planeaba compartir su vida. Con la presencia de ella, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pasó a un lugar en el que era profesionalmente ignorado, con paso calmado se acercó hasta ella, sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro la cual oscilaba entre la admiración y la felicidad; se posicionó a su lado y con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de su chica.

Santana: Hey –Murmuró sonriente, depositando un casto beso en los labios de su prometida-

Rachel: ¿Qué te trae por estos lados, querida Dani? –Preguntó sonriente-

Dani: Pues, vine a saludar y a felicitarlos –Respondió sonriente, correspondiendo el abrazo ladeado de Santana- Eso fue todo un espectáculo allá afuera, no podía esperar a llegar al club para decírselos –Añadió con emoción en sus palabras-

Kurt: Que dulce eres –Dijo juntando sus manos con una sonrisa enternecida-

Rachel: ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Iremos en limo –Preguntó haciendo un gesto divertido con su rostro-

Dani: Oh no. Estoy aquí robándome el tiempo, tengo que llegar antes de que los demás enloquezcan por toda la gente que va a llegar y la prensa –Respondió en un suspiro- Pero no hay nada que no haría por ustedes chicos, aparte le viene muy bien la publicidad al club –Agregó volviendo a sonreír-

Rachel: Es increíble que insistieras para que hiciéramos la fiesta en tu club –Dijo negando con la cabeza-

Dani: ¡Vamos, es mi regalo! –Se defendió riendo un poco-

Kurt: No dejaste que dijéramos 'No' –Argumentó riendo-

Dani: Nunca acepto un 'no' por respuesta –Afirmó con un leve asentimiento-

Santana: Tiene razón, nunca lo acepta –Bromeó mostrando la mano donde en su dedo anular reposaba la hermosa joya que indicaba su compromiso-

Rachel: Es que tú tampoco te hiciste de rogar –Comentó para después reír-

Todos compartieron una risa mientras Santana reía y negaba con la cabeza queriendo parecer indignada pero la verdad era que se había sonrojado un poco a causa del comentario de Rachel. Dani entre risas se percató de la expresión de su prometida y acercó un poco más su cuerpo al de ella y le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Dani: Fuera rogado un millón de veces por ella –Dijo dedicándole una mirada con una sonrisa cómplice a la morena junto a ella- Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo –Añadió encogiéndose de hombros-

Kurt: Ow, que adorables son –Comento con una sonrisa abrazándose a Rachel-

Santana: Se parecen a mi madre –Dijo volteando sus ojos queriendo esconder su sonrisa-

Dani: Oigan, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en un rato, no se peleen –Anunció riendo un poco-

La alegre rubia se despidió con el mismo cariño de Rachel, Kurt y por supuesto de su prometida. Por la intensidad de sus gestos en cada abrazo y su sonrisa aparentaban que no se verían de nuevo dentro de algunos minutos, pero así siempre era Dani: atenta, dulce y sonriente.

Santana la conoció hacía ya dos años y algunos pocos meses en un concierto de una de esas bandas que hacen tributos a bandas más viejas presentándose en un escenario, tocando sus canciones más exitosas y con looks muy parecidos. El concierto en el que ellas se conocieron fue en una banda tributo a "Queen" donde accidentalmente Dani –quien previamente había sufrido un pequeño accidente- pasó por encima de uno de los pies de Santana con su silla de ruedas. Fue una manera muy particular de conocerse, pero desde el momento en el que la morena no estalló en maldiciones y aceptó la avalancha de disculpas de una nerviosa y arrepentida rubia, parecía haber surgido algo entre ellas, y ese algo dos años después había evolucionado favorablemente, convirtiéndolas en una pareja feliz, estable y comprometida la una con la otra en muchos aspectos.

* * *

_¡Hooola! :D Primero que nada, quiero disculparme porque me tardé un poco más de lo que creía en actualizar D:Pero estoy muy agradecida porque los reviews, los follows y los favoritos aumentaron :''3 ¡Muchas gracias por eso!_

_Oigan, me gustaría que me dijeran si los capítulos estan muy largos o algo D: Quisiera mejorar a partir de sus críticas que son libres de dejar en el fic, mandarlas por señales de humo o por lechuzas :3 Okno._. Hahahaha_

_Saludooos:3 Gracias de nuevo por leer. Hasta el próximo capitulo_


	4. Capítulo 3

La música estaba a una frecuencia regulada y permitía que las personas pudieran hablar sin gritar, el ambiente era cómodo y hasta algo cálido; cabe destacar que era un muy bonito y espacioso lugar que increíblemente contaba con algo semejante a tres niveles: en el inferior se encontraba la pista de baile iluminada por una que otra lámpara discretamente ubicadas a los lados de la misma y una barra iluminada por luces de neón un poco más pequeña que la del segundo nivel que constaba con los mismos colores pero tenía más longitud y más personas en su servicio; en el segundo nivel y el más concurrido –debido a que era el que funcionaba como restaurant- se encontraban varias personas conversando entre sí ubicadas cómodamente en uno que otra mesa rodeada de unas particulares sillas echas de un material que parecía brillar y combinaba a la perfección con el ambiente, y para coronar el lugar, un escenario con una pantalla detrás, obviamente ahí funcionaba un karaoke; y en la tercera y última planta se encontraban muchos muebles acompañados por pequeñas mesas en el que las personas compartían un trago y charlaban amenamente.

Las tres rubias se encontraban sentadas en un sillón del tercer nivel, el cual estaba ubicado estratégicamente frente a una pequeña mesa decorada por uno que otro reposa-vaso y haciéndoles compañía se encontraba el alegre Kurt, y Sugar y Tina –pero estas solo de a ratos ya que estaban un poco más entretenidas en la segunda planta con los chicos de la barra. Entablaron una relajada conversación buscando saber un poco más de todo, a Quinn y a Brittany les había caído muy bien el chico de brillantes ojos y les encantaba saber que un importante diseñador pudiera ser el primer amigo que hicieran en Londres.

Kurt: Y bien chicas… ¿Dónde vivían antes de venir a acá? –Preguntó dejando su bebida encima de la mesa-

Quinn: Crecimos en Ohio, después nos mudamos a NY –Respondió sonriente con las palabras justas-

Kurt: ¿Y por qué vinieron tan lejos a estudiar? –Indagó curiosamente-

Una pregunta que sabían que las féminas esperaban, pero que no significaba que tenían que responder aún; las tres intercambiaron miradas como consultando en silencio una respuesta la cual llegó por parte de Brittany, quien mostró su radiante sonrisa.

Brittany: Un cambio siempre es sano, ya sabes –Contestó sonriente acompañando su respuesta de un leve encogimiento de hombros para después llevar el vaso húmedo a sus labios-

Kurt: ¿Y beber soda en vez de coctel tiene que ver con el cambio? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios-

Todas las personas que las escucharon ordenar tres sodas para las tres rubias se cercioraron de haberlas escuchado bien, y después de muchos vagos intentos por persuadirlas terminaron con tres vasos de sodas, una copa de vodka y lo que sea que trajeran Sugar y Tina en sus manos cada vez que aparecían en la mesa. Ellas sabían que las preguntas no eran formuladas con mala intención, era imposible que pudieran serlo, y mucho menos por parte de personas que en las horas que llevaban conociendo, no habían hecho nada más que ser amables con ellas. Esta vez la que respondió fue Kitty.

Kitty: No quiero emborracharme con mi jefe aún. Ni siquiera tengo un mes trabajando –Bromeó haciendo reír a todos sus acompañantes-

Seguían hablando entre ellos mientras las tres rubias seguían respondiendo preguntas sin responderlas realmente. Las preguntas no llevaban segundas intenciones ocultas, son el tipo de cuestionamientos casuales que siempre se hacen las personas que apenas y se están conociendo. Kurt estaba esperando el momento indicado para poder hacer la insinuación que quería, las chicas frente a él eran lo más parecido a una promesa que había visto en años, así que no podía perder su oportunidad. Quizás podría ser la única.

La música había subido un poco más el nivel, las personas estaban un poco más desinhibidas y a la mesa se habían sumado Santana y Rachel los cuales serviría como una especie de apoyo para Kurt, que había acogido cierta valentía gracias a unos cuantos grados de alcohol en su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera abrir sus labios y soltar alguna de las palabras que ya tenía previamente pensada, una mano se ubicó en su hombro y una sonriente rubia hizo acto de presencia en la mesa deslizándose en el espacio vacío junto a él.

Dani: Quiero que me digas que tal está todo –Pidió al chico de ojos azules que se encontraba junto a ella-

Kurt: Sobra decir que te luciste, cariño –Dijo con una sonrisa amplia en señal de agradecimiento-

Rachel: Yo ayudé –Intervino aprovechando su posición junto al chico, haciendo reír a la rubia-

Kurt: No importa lo que digas Rachel, se que esta chica movió medio país para esto y estoy más que agradecido y feliz con los resultados –Comentó el chico colocando una de sus manos en la rodilla de la rubia-

Dani: No hay nada que agradecer –Dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico y así ofrecerle una especie de abrazo ladeado- Pero Rachel tiene razón, ella ayudó –Bromeó para después reír-

Las conversaciones en la mesa habían cesado e inconscientemente se centraron en el trío que libraba su propio tema y que al parecer estaban disfrutando.

Santana: Bien, en este momento me siento excluida –Se dirigió al trío sonriente cruzando elegantemente sus piernas-

Rachel: Vamos San, no seas celosa –Bromeó acercándose más su amiga- Ya la tienes comprometida, calma –Añadió haciendo reír obviamente solo a los que entendían el chiste-

Las verdaderamente excluidas de la conversación eran las tres rubias que se encontraban con sus vasos de soda en sus manos observando la interacción de las personas que compartían la mesa con ellas. Por lo que habían escuchado el rato que llevaban conversando, la relación amistosa de las personas frente a ella –sin incluir a la rubia de ojos pardos- se extendía desde hace ya varios años atrás haciendo que su cercanía y su confianza fuera justo y como la estaban apreciando en ese momento: natural y fluida.

Kurt notó que las chicas estaban siendo de una manera excluidas de la conversación, y eso estaba más que obvio puesto a que mientras el cuarteto reía y hablaba ellas solamente bebían sus sodas en silencio y veían distraídamente hacia cualquier lugar. El castaño sabía que su oportunidad se iba a ir por el caño apenas las rubias dijeran que se iban, si algo había aprendido de ellas las horas que llevaban conociéndolas era que: lo que decían lo mantenían. Antes de que pudiera excusarse y empezar a hacer las presentaciones, la castaña de piel morena se adelantó atentamente y después de dejar su copa encima de su correspondiente porta-vasos, habló.

Rachel: ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Chicas, ella es Dani. Dueña de este lugar, organizadora de esta fiesta y prometida de Santana –Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras con la mano extendida apuntaba a la rubia de ojos castaños-

Dani: Oh Dios, lo siento –Se excusó notando por primera vez que en la mesa habían más personas- Díganme Dani ¿Cómo están, chicas? –Se presentó extendiendo su mano gentilmente-

Kurt: Dani, ellas son Kitty, Quinn y Brittany. Modelos de la empresa –Explicó sonriente-

Las tres chicas notaron la presentación pero no se molestaron en corregir al castaño de ojos azules puesto a que no lo creyeron importante, así que correspondieron el saludo de la atenta chica la cual se presentó con mucha calidez y que no perdió la oportunidad de ofrecerles a las chicas sus más sinceras felicitaciones pues efectivamente las recordaba del desfile, también aprovechó para darles la bienvenida al país y a su club.

Brittany: Gran lugar –Aduló honestamente-

Dani: No hubieses pensado lo mismo si lo fueras visto al principio, pero gracias –Contestó acompañando sus palabras con un leve asentimiento-

Kitty: No debió ser fácil levantarlo y ponerlo a andar. Felicitaciones –Dijo sonriente-

Kurt: Y no es lo único que ha rehabilitado y echado a andar –Intervino alzando una de sus cejas, dirigiendo su mirada a la morena lo suficientemente alejada de él-

Santana: Cierra la boca, Hummel –Se defendió acompañando sus palabras con un mohín-

Dani: Santana –La reprendió suavemente dirigiéndole una mirada seria-

Rachel: Lo hace por _hobbie_ –Siguió con el juego la castaña-

Las conversaciones se extendían de un lado a otro del pequeño cuadro de personas en el cual ya las presentaciones habían sido hechas, todo el mundo estuvo atento a la exagerada recreación del desfile que había hecho Kurt, presumiendo su suerte y el nuevo par de adquisiciones que había hecho… Bien, en realidad seguía sin adquirir nada, pero ya se encargaría de eso, por lo menos con asegurar algo quedaría más que conforme. La conversaciones vagas seguían hasta que una simpática chica de baja estatura con un particular color de cabello irrumpió en la mesa con una sonrisa llamando la atención de la dueña del lugar.

–Dani, André te necesita allá abajo –Anunció sin dejar de sonreír con sus manos entrelazadas a nivel de su abdomen y balanceándose de un lado a otro. Era una chica muy particular-

Dani: ¿Es de vida o muerte? –Preguntó prestándole atención a su empleada-

–_Sipi_ –Contestó asintiendo enérgicamente- Aunque te puedo jurar que nadie ha muerto. André ya me lo explicó –Aclaró inmediatamente-

Dani rió un poco y negó con la cabeza –Espérame Katy, voy contigo- Respondió poniéndose de pie-

Dani ofreció una disculpa general por tener que abandonar la mesa de esa manera, y después se dispuso a seguir a la chica de cabello rojo rubí la cual antes de marcharse agitó su mano en el aire a manera de despedida sin dejar de sonreír. Ahora en la mesa se encontraban los viejos integrantes de grupo. Kurt, viendo que el par de rubias que aún no tenía en su poder habían logrado entrar en un poco más de ambiente con el grupo, supo que el momento había llegado.

Kurt: Y chicas… ¿Ya tienen un trabajo fijo aquí? –Asomó la conversación de una manera completamente disimulada-

Quinn: Oh no, no. Hemos estado buscando pero aún no nos hemos decidido por nada –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros para después llevarse a sus labios el vaso de soda-

Kurt: Y… ¿Tienen algo en mente? –Preguntó alzando una ceja acompañando sus palabras con un elegante ademán-

Santana: Que sutil eres –Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras en su mano reposaba su copa-

Kitty: Brittany quiere escupir sándwiches –Murmuró hacia sus primas junto a ella, haciéndolas reír-

Rachel: ¿No han pensado en trabajar en la empresa? –Saltó a la conversación de manera directa, quitándole las palabras de la boca a su amigo-

Kurt sonrió un poco para después disimuladamente posar su mano en el hombro de la morena junto a él, propinándole un suave apretón a modo de una felicitación silenciosa, la castaña sonrió y acomodó un mechón de su cabello encima de su hombro con mucha gracia sin despegar la mirada del par de rubias frente a ella. Brittany y Quinn intercambiaron miradas, la chica de ojos verdes alzó sus cejas mientras que la de ojos azules solamente sonrió, después de esa mirada cómplice, voltearon a ver al chico de ojos azules y la respuesta que se asomó fue por parte de la chica sonriente de ojos azules.

Brittany: De ninguna manera –Contestó de manera aún más directa-

La sonrisa del castaño desapareció al escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de la rubia, y al enfocar a la chica de ojos verdes, esta solamente se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza lentamente. Santana aparentaba no estar atenta a la conversación pero de hecho si lo estaba, y sintió cierta incomodidad en su interior al recibir aquella firme respuesta de la rubia. En cambio la morena solamente dio varias asentidas lentas sin exteriorizar nada, como si estuviese recibiendo instrucciones y con ese movimiento diera a interpretar que entiende lo que se le está explicando. Kurt en medio de su 'desesperación' recurrió a los ojos verdes de Kitty implorándole silenciosamente que hiciera algo por él.

Kitty: Ni siquiera lo han pensado –Dijo suavemente, negando con la cabeza-

Santana: Deberían hacerlo muy bien –Acotó sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa y a sí misma-

Brittany: No hay mucho que pesar –Respondió volviendo su atención a la morena un poco apartada de ella, sin dejar de sonreír-

A Santana le sorprendía la manera en la que la rubia que la veía sonriera de una manera relajada, como que si la conversación que estuviesen teniendo se tratara acerca de… zapatos. "¿Por qué?" fue la pregunta que se formuló en su mente, y era la misma que iba a disparar pero no pudo, unas muy animadas Sugar y Tina irrumpieron en la mesa en compañía de una sonriente chica castaña de ojos azules que a kilómetros de distancia lucía más sobria que la castaña y la asiática juntas.

Kurt: ¡Marley, _Mon coeur_! –Saludó sonriendo ampliamente-

Marley: _Sa va, cher_? –Respondió en su idioma natal con una sonrisa radiante-

Santana: Oh no, francés aquí no. Por favor –Pidió negando con la cabeza-

Brittany: ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Qué lindo! –Celebró la rubia desde su lugar sonriendo cuan niña emocionada-

Marley: _Merci _–Agradeció volteando a ver a la rubia-

Sugar: ¡Chicas, tienen que venir con nosotras! –Intervino llamando la atención de las tres rubias- ¡Las cosas están de locura allá abajo! –Agregó con entusiasmo-

Kitty: Supongo que aquí arriba nos estamos perdiendo la fiesta –Dijo volteando a ver a sus primas- Vamos chicas, disfrutemos un poco –Incitó corriéndose un poco para ponerse de pie-

Rachel: Supongo que las acompañaré –Se sumó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Nos acompañan? –Preguntó dirigiéndoles miradas curiosas a las personas a su lado- ¿No? ¿Nadie? –Volvió a preguntar cuando no recibió respuesta- De acuerdo, espérenme chicas

La castaña se puso de pie y pasó frente a Kurt el cual miraba atentamente al grupo de chicas que poco a poco se ponían de pie para bajar a alguno de los niveles inferiores como la mayoría de las personas para disfrutar la fiesta a plenitud.

Tina: De acuerdo chicos, estaremos abajo si quieren sumarse –Dijo tomando la delantera junto a Sugar-

Santana y Kurt eran las únicas personas que quedaron en la mesa después de que la asiática llegara en un inoportuno momento en compañía de las dos castañas y robaran la atención del trío de rubias, pero después de todo tenían razón, lo menos que estaban haciendo las rubias era disfrutar la fiesta como la mayoría de las personas en el club lo estaban haciendo. Marley se quedó atrás un poco observando atentamente al castaño y la morena, dudando si debía volver a la fiesta o acompañar a sus amigos, pero un par de ojos azules llamaron su atención y después de girar unos cuantos grados su rostro, se encontró con una sonriente rubia.

Marley: _Salut_, _Je suis _Marley –Se presentó sonriente extendiéndole la mano a la rubia-

Brittany: Demonios, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dijiste pero… Soy Brittany –Correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de la castaña-

Marley: Tranquila, también hablo español. Soy Marley –Dijo riendo un poco. Repitiendo sus palabras esta vez para que la rubia la entendiera mejor-

Brittany: De acuerdo Marley, te invito lo que quieras y me enseñas a hablar un poco de francés ¿Trato? –Propuso sonriendo de manera amistosa-

Marley: _Oui. Mercy _Brittany –Aceptó sonriente-

La castaña les dedico la última mirada a sus amigos los cuales sorpresivamente observaban atentamente su interacción con la rubia de ojos azules, les dedico una mirada de excusa acompañados de un leve encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa para después emprender camino a las singulares escaleras las cuales simulaban las teclas de un piano.

Santana y Kurt se quedaron en su lugar viendo como las dos chicas se alejaban charlando relajadamente, una interacción casi increíble para los segundos que llevaban conociéndose. El castaño expulsó un audible suspiro a través de sus labios mientras que la morena captó su bebida y se bebió el resto de su contenido en un solo trago.

Santana: Al parecer pechos de canica tiene su encanto –Comentó mordaz con la mirada fija en su copa vacía-

Kurt rió ante el comentario de su amiga– ¡Vamos Santana, fue adorable! –Dijo el diseñador mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para tener una mejor visión de su acompañante-

Santana: Adorable –Repitió lentamente mientras la escena de la rubia y la fotógrafa volvía a reproducirse en su cabeza-

La morena no le encontró lo adorable en ningún lado, de hecho, se sorprendió a si misma al sentir su ceño fruncido, pero tenía que reconocerlo un poco, no se sintió bien ver a la rubia hacer de una manera más directa lo que hizo con ella detrás de la pasarela, es decir 'coquetear'. La morena asumió el comportamiento de la rubia como un abierto coqueteo, y eso solo demostraba los conocimientos nulos que tenía acerca de la chica de ojos azules. Nuevamente se sorprendía de sí misma "¿Qué hago pensando en ella?" se riñó mentalmente mientras de golpe su atención se centraba en las últimas palabras dichas por su amigo.

Kurt: … Las quiero en la empresa –Sentenció el diseñador con los ojos entrecerrados-

Santana: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Cuestionó fijando su intensa mirada en la del chico-

Kurt: Ellas. Quinn y Brittany –Respondió asintiendo- ¿Es que no lo ves? Esas chicas solo hay que pulirlas un poco. Con esas caras pueden vender lo que sea –Explicó a la morena-

Santana: Kurt, te lo dije y te lo repito: No estamos para recoger principiantes y… –El chico empezó a agitar una de sus blancas manos frente el rostro de la morena haciéndola callar-

Kurt: Ok, ok. Santana, ignoremos esto un minuto –Dijo tomando el dedo anular de la morena en el cual se encontraba su anillo, de manera en que no pudiera ver la joya- Si yo soy gay y puedo verlo, tú también puedes ver que ellas con sonreír un poco me pueden vender hasta drogas –Habló con razón-

Santana enfrentó la mirada del chico después de girar sus ojos de manera exagerada. Las cejas del Kurt estaban levemente alzadas y el par de ojos azules se conservaban inquisidores, esperando por la respuesta obvia que sabía que iba a llegar por parte de la morena puesto a que lo único que 'Santana López' tenía de santa, eran nada más las cinco letras que empezaban su nombre, y eso lo demostró durante una etapa que no es ningún secreto para las personas cercanas a ella. Kurt había reconocido que la morena había cambiado mucho cuando inició su relación con Dani y que a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien recurrir a esa época, tuvo que hacerlo pues si algo tenían en común esos dos, era querer tener siempre la razón.

Santana asintió después de unos segundos de silencio–Sí. Sí está bien, tienes razón… Pero no puedes obligarlas a nada. Ahí está, Brittany dijo que no, y su hermana y la nueva ni se molestaron en decir algo –Argumentó con razón, alejándose de la posición en la que el diseñador la mantenía-

Kurt: Creo que… Marley puede serme útil –Murmuró con malicia- No las obligaremos a nada, San. Solo hay que convencerlas –Añadió mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se estiraba en sus gruesos labios-

Santana suspiró sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada por sacarle de la cabeza esa idea a su amigo. Si bien no haría nada para facilitarlo, tampoco haría nada para impedir la presencia de esas rubias en la empresa. Negó un poco con la cabeza y musitó un aparentemente desinteresado –Lo que sea.


	5. Capítulo 4

En el segundo nivel del enorme y movido local, se encontraba la rubia de ojos verdes, estaba sola desde hace unos cuantos minutos pero era su decisión, toleró el calor de la pista de baile solo por unos cuantos minutos los cuales fueron más que suficientes para ella, entre sus dedos sostenía un húmedo vaso con soda y hielo el cual llevaba a sus labios ocasionalmente para saciar su sed, pensando en cuál sería el momento indicado para informarles a su hermana y a su prima que ya era momento de ir a casa.

–Veo que te dejaron sola –Una voz femenina llamó su atención-

Quinn se sobresaltó un poco y con su mirada buscó a la persona emisora de aquellas palabras, era ella "la morenita" como mentalmente la había apodado. Sonrió –Oh, eres tú… –Detuvo sus palabras al recordar que no sabía el nombre de la castaña.

–… Rachel –Completó en lugar de la chica junto a ella, extendiendo su mano a modo de presentación-

Quinn: Claro. Rachel –Dijo asintiendo sin dejar de sonreír- Yo soy Quinn –Añadió estrechando la mano de la morena-

Rachel: Genial. Ahora que nos conocemos oficialmente, creo que puedo invitarte algo que no sea una soda –Dijo para después arrastrar una silla desocupada de manera en que pudiera hablar y ser escuchada-

Quinn: Oh no, no lo creo –Se negó riendo un poco- Juro que así estoy bien –Aseguró-

Rachel: ¿Porqué no quieres o porque te estoy molestando? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, queriendo que la respuesta de la modelo no fuera la segunda-

Quinn rió ante las palabras de la castaña haciendo gala de su sexto sentido, prediciendo las intenciones detrás "la copa" –No bebo. Pero gracias –Musitó después de reír-

Rachel: ¿Ni siquiera en ocasiones especiales? –Insistió sin ganas de que la conversación no llegara a su fin-

Quinn: Mucho menos en ocasiones especiales –Respondió negando con la cabeza, fijando su atención en el gran vaso en sus manos-

Rachel: Vaya, supongo que eso es bueno –Comentó cruzando sus piernas elegantemente-

Quinn solamente se encogió de hombros –Supongo que sí lo es –Repuso en voz baja-

Después de esa respuesta, las dos chicas se sumieron en un pequeño silencio que Rachel aprovechó para llamar a uno de los _barman_ y hacer que este dejara una copa colorida frente a ella de una manera tan ágil y rápida que sorprendió a Quinn, cuando vio que la morena intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el chico, se dio cuenta de que se conocían previamente pero ella no prestó atención a lo que hablaban. El líquido de su vaso disminuía cada vez más, e internamente estaba preparada para que cuando se acabara del todo, se pondría de pie para llamar a sus chicas para después marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera darles los sorbos finales a su bebida gaseosa, la misma voz de hace unos segundos volvió a llamar su atención.

Rachel: Hey Quinn… ¿Respondes preguntas de extraños? –Preguntó dedicándole una mirada curiosa a la rubia-

Quinn frunció un poco su ceño – ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó confundida-

Rachel: Si te hago una pregunta que puede ser indiscreta… ¿La responderías? –Explicó más claramente, sin dejar aquella mirada curiosa-

Quinn: … Pareces una buena chica. Supongo que sí respondería –Contestó acompañando sus palabras con un leve encogimiento de hombros- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta indiscreta para mí? –Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona cruzando sus labios-

Rachel dejó salir una risa al escuchar la entonación que la rubia había usado para la pregunta –No lo sé, supongo que lo es. No acostumbro hacer esto pero, me das mucha curiosidad –Dijo honestamente, ladeando un poco su cabeza-

Quinn se sintió un poco halagada, en sus planes no estaba revelar más de lo que ella consideraba 'sano' así que solo se limitaba a responder con las palabras exactas durante toda la velada, nunca pensó que pudiera parecer misteriosa, pero de alguna manera le agradó el comentario proveniente de la morena–Bien. Pregunta y lo sabremos–Ordenó para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida-

Rachel se sintió ligera internamente al escuchar la respuesta de Quinn– ¿Por qué no? … Es decir, la empresa… ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó sintiendo una especial expectación por la respuesta-

De alguna manera, a Quinn no le sorprendió la pregunta formulada previamente, así que solamente se dignó a suspirar sonoramente y despejar la mirada para después volverla hacia la castaña con cierto desgano destellando en aquella atractiva mirada–No es mi negocio, Rachel. Simplemente… No… No es lo mío –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros para después despejar la mirada. No quería dar motivos para continuar con el tema.

Rachel captó la reacción de su acompañante y trató de hacer algo para traer de vuelta a la sonriente Quinn de hace unos segundos, se sintió culpable por ser la culpable de desaparecer el brillo en el rostro de la chica, así que rápidamente quiso solucionarlo– Eso no fue lo que me pareció a mí y a muchas personas esta noche en el desfile –Murmuró volviendo la mirada a su copa-

Quinn sonrió nuevamente y acompañó el gesto negando con la cabeza–Eso fue… suerte de principiantes–Dijo alzando una de sus cejas-

Rachel rió un poco y tomó la copa antes apoyada en la barra, muy conforme con devolver la sonrisa a aquellos hermosos labios–Pues, brindemos. Por la mejor suerte de principiantes que he visto. Salud –Dijo con algo de duda, poniendo la copa frente a la rubia-

Quinn: Salud –Correspondió el gesto chocando su vaso casi vacío con la copa de Rachel-

Iban a la mitad de una pegajosa canción tecno, pero sencillamente ella no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana desde que se fue, así que bailar ya no era lo mismo, con la pequeña preocupación de por medio no estaba disfrutando de nada así que debía hacer algo para encontrar a Quinn. Después de todo, ella sabía que su hermana no era una completa fanática de las fiestas con desconocidos y que a pesar de su imponente presencia, prefería aislarse en cualquier lugar callado hasta que llegara el momento de irse. Así de bien Brittany conocía a Quinn.

Se acercó un poco al oído de la castaña que bailaba con ella y a la vez con Kitty–Oye Marley, voy a buscar a Quinn –Explicó intentando ser oída con claridad- ¡En seguida vuelvo! –Repuso esta vez incluyendo a Kitty, quien en respuesta solamente asintió.

Brittany se giró y buscó el camino más despejado hacia las escaleras, el cual obviamente no existía así que se lo tuvo que abrir ella misma colándose entre las personas, excusándose con algunas, y diciéndole 'atravesados' a otras. En cuanto estuvo en el segundo nivel del local, pudo respirar un poco mejor y con el dorso de su mano secó la ligera capa de sudor en su frente, despejo su cabello y después echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando una cabellera rubia, pero desgraciadamente habían más de las que calculó, y negándose a encontrar a Quinn en un lugar tan concurrido, decidió subir un nivel más para intentar suerte en la mesa en la que se sentaron apenas llegaron "Sí, debe estar ahí" pensó sin detener su caminata.

Pero al parecer la búsqueda se quería hacer mucho más interesante puesto a que el tercer nivel se encontraba mucho más concurrido de lo que ella recordaba, con muchas personas sentadas en varios de los antes vacíos muebles, compartiendo tragos y charlas casuales con su extraño pero al mismo tiempo gracioso acento. Brittany desde que había llegado al país jamás se aburría intentando copiarlo sin éxito, pero no era el momento de probar su acento británico, tenía que buscar a Quinn así que empezó a caminar a las mesas más vacías con rubias en ellas pero nada, ninguna Quinn a la vista. Decidió caminar al lugar a donde anteriormente habían estado sentadas y preguntarle a Kurt por el paradero de su hermana, pero una vez que estuvo en la mesa, se dio cuenta de que el castaño no estaba ahí, solo estaba ella: Santana.

Santana alzó la mirada de su copa vacía creyendo que el diseñador ya volvía con una nueva. Al ver que se equivocó y la única persona que se encontraba viéndola no tenía ninguna copa en la mano, y ni siquiera era su amigo, solo apoyó su rostro en su mano sin despegar la mirada de la enigmática chica delante de ella–Luces perdida –Dijo sin expresión alguna-

Brittany sonrió ante la sencilla oración de la morena. No era difícil para Brittany admitir que la mujer delante de ella era muy atractiva, sumamente atractiva, pero también era una mujer comprometida con una chica muy simpática "Si no tuvieras un pie en la iglesia, preciosa…" era la frase que rondaba en la mente de la rubia cuando decidió responder.

Brittany: Oye preciosa ¿Has visto a mi hermana? –Preguntó deslizándose en el mueble para quedar frente a la otra mujer-

Santana alzó una de sus perfectas cejas y después dejó escapar una risa incrédula–No está bien llamar 'preciosa' a una mujer comprometida –Dijo acomodándose en el mueble de una manera cómoda-

Brittany: No te estoy pidiendo que te quites el anillo, preciosa –Aclaró alzando sus manos con una sonrisa ladeada- Solo te pregunté si has visto a Quinn. No ignores mi pregunta, por favor –Pidió imitando a la mujer frente a ella, apoyando su rostro en sus nudillos sin dejar de sonreír-

Santana entrecerró un poco los ojos y batalló por tragarse la sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios. Fingió seriedad para después responder –No, no he visto a tu hermana. Y deja de decirme así –Contestó sosteniéndole la mirada a la rubia-

Brittany alzó sus cejas y una pequeña risa se le escapó–De acuerdo. Muchas gracias 'Santana' –Resaltó a propósito el nombre para después ponerse de pie- Fue un placer conocerte –Dijo para después obsequiarle un coqueto guiño a la morena y deslizarse en el mueble, lista para seguir con su búsqueda.

Santana: ¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó alzando su vista, molesta de un momento a otro consigo misma por la curiosidad que se arremolinó en su pecho-

Brittany: Sí –Contestó acercándose a el costado expuesto de la morena- No sé si lo recuerdas, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana –Se burló un poco dejando salir una risa suave-

Santana: ¿Eres el tipo de hermana mayor sobreprotectora o algo así? –Preguntó sin romper el contacto visual. Importándole poco que tan tonta sonó su pregunta-

Brittany sonrió nuevamente y poco a poco se dobló para quedar al nivel de la morena, con los rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar y ser claramente oída sin necesidad de gritar o alzar la voz. Emitió otra risa suave y se acercó al oído de la morena–Solo soy del tipo que se preocupa cuando su hermana se pierde en un club, descuida, creo que es típico –Musitó tranquilamente, haciendo que la piel de Santana se erizara-

Santana: Pues… Suerte –Espetó alejando su oído de los labios de la rubia. Su error. Solo logró dejar sus rostros frente a frente con una separación solo necesaria-

Brittany asintió con una sonrisa–Gracias– Y después de una pequeña pausa, agregó: – Espero volver a verte, preciosa –Estaba tentada a besar una de esas tersas mejillas. O mejor. Esos gruesos labios entreabiertos, pero solo se limitó a erguirse, guiñar nuevamente y marcharse-

La conversación se había extendido mucho más de lo que ella a un principio pensó que podía llegar, pero para su sorpresa, Rachel era una chica bastante habladora, pero no del tipo de chica habladora 'balbucea-tonterías' era más bien del tipo habladora 'sociable-gentil'. Quinn no acostumbraba a ser muy abierta con las personas recién conocidas, pero la castaña junto a ella le inspiraba confianza, o por lo menos la suficiente para que se riera de sus bromas y escuchara atentamente alguno que otro detalle de su vida.

Su distracción en la fiesta había hecho que se olvidara de la hora, de que no llevaron un auto propio y de que debían volver a casa sin contar de olvidarse de buscar a su hermana y a su prima, así que mientras Quinn tranquilamente asentía atenta a las palabras de Rachel, Brittany bajaba las escaleras llegando al segundo nivel del local, empezando una búsqueda nuevamente, buscando entre las decenas de rostros a su hermana. Habían pasado varios minutos ya estaba sedienta y hasta algo sudada de tanto escurrirse caminando entre las personas, así que decidió acercarse a la barra, después un vaso de soda fría, o quizás una botella de agua mineral, recuperaría energía suficiente como para reanudar su búsqueda.

Una vez apoyada en uno de los extremos de la barra, tomó asiento y después ordenó una botella de agua la cual fue dejada frente a ella casi de inmediato. Giró la tapa de la botella e iba camino a sus labios cuando una risa conocida llamó su atención, frunció el ceño confundida y giró hacia los lados cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando sin siquiera esforzarse. Su hermana se encontraba unas cuantas sillas más allá, riendo y hablando animadamente con alguien que ella no reconoció de inmediato y que honestamente no le importaba. Tomó su botella de agua y rápidamente se acercó al lugar a donde estaba su hermana.

Brittany: ¡Quinn! –Exclamó sonriendo con alivio-

Quinn volteó inmediatamente a la persona que emitió su nombre y se encontró con su hermana la cual tenía las mejillas muy coloradas producto del calor del lugar–Oh Dios, Britt. ¿Viniste corriendo o qué? –Preguntó abanicando a su hermana con sus propias manos-

Brittany rió–Llevo mucho rato buscándote ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te quieres ir? –Dijo para después darle un sorbo a su botella de agua. Honestamente, ella si quería irse-

Quinn: Oh pues… Estoy hablando con Rachel y… –Contestó dirigiendo su mirada al asiento donde se encontraba la castaña quien movió un poco su mano a manera de saludo-

Brittany: ¡Oh! Entiendo –Dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y correspondía el saludo de Rachel con un gesto igual- Es linda –Susurró a su hermana emitiendo un guiño coqueto-

Quinn transformó su sonrisa en una tímida, desvió su mirada escondiendo su rubor y después negó levemente con su cabeza– ¿Donde está Kitty? –Preguntó cambiando de tema-

Brittany suspiró y se encogió de hombros –Bailando con Marley, Tina y Sugar… Supongo –Contestó con simpleza-

Quinn: Y… ¿Quieres irte? –Hizo una nueva pregunta-

Brittany: Solo quería ver si estabas bien. Ahora que lo sé, puedes quedarte hablando con Rachel –Respondió señalando a la silenciosa y expectante morena con un breve gesto, sonriéndole a la misma-

Rachel por primera vez intervino en la conversación– ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo, chicas? –Preguntó sonriente-

Brittany: Oh no, tranquila –Respondió sonriente- Solo le quería ver como estaba Quinn, ustedes sigan hablando y yo estaré por…–Una voz femenina nueva en la conversación intervino de repente-

Kitty llego en compañía de una sonriente Marley– ¡Hey chicas, las estábamos buscando! –Dijo la rubia quitándole la botella de agua a su prima con mucha confianza-

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia las recién llegadas–Bien, apareciste. Britt y yo estábamos hablando y necesitamos tu opinión. ¿Ya te quieres ir a casa, gatita? –Preguntó tomándola de su antebrazo-

Kitty asintió para después separar la botella de sus labios–Vine justo a eso. Ya es tarde así que creo que es hora de irnos –Contestó intercalando la mirada entre sus dos primas-

Marley: Yo podría llevarlas –Ofreció gentilmente-

Rachel inmediatamente se puso de pie–Esperen, ¿Ya se tienen que ir? –Preguntó acercándose más a la conversación-

Quinn giró su rostro y se encontró con que Rachel ya estaba de pie junto a ella, alzó un poco las cejas y dando un ligero y disimulado paso, puso distancia entre ambas–Sí Rachel, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa.

Kitty: Pero no quiero molestar a Marley con que nos lleve –Dijo observando a la castaña algo apenada-

Brittany: La gatita tiene razón, creo que aún podemos conseguir un taxi. Alguno debe de estar vagando por las calles, en búsqueda de rubias fiesteras que no beben alcohol, ya saben, lo típico –Comentó de manera casual encogiéndose de hombros-

Todas rieron y las castañas negaban con la cabeza, confundidas y en silencio exteriorizando la falta de costumbre con el sentido del humor de Brittany. Luego de unos segundos, Marley intervino de manera calmada–Yo también debo ir a casa. No será ningún problema –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Brittany: De acuerdo, ya somos dos sin problemas –Dijo riendo un poco- ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos? –Preguntó a sus parientes-

Kitty se encogió de hombros mientras que Quinn solamente ladeó un poco su rostro. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos tenía problemas con que la castaña las acercara a su hogar, todo lo contrario, se les haría más cómodo considerando su cansancio; pero tampoco querían abusar de la amabilidad de una recién conocida.

Marley: Bien, tomaré ese silencio como un 'No hay problema' –Dijo sonriente- ¿Vamos? –Preguntó extendiendo una de sus manos en dirección a la de la entrada-

Brittany: Sí claro. Vamos Kitty –Dijo enlazando en brazo de su prima- Fue un placer conocerte Rachel. Adiós –Se despidió alegremente-

Antes de que alguien más pudiera agregar algo, Brittany empezó a caminar con Kitty de manera que esta solo pudo exclamar un rápido: – ¡Hasta el lunes! –Y Marley solo se despidió con un sencillo movimiento de su mano. Brittany a veces no podía ser más obvia.

Gracias a la agilidad mental de Brittany, Rachel y Quinn quedaron a solas. A Quinn le pareció un gesto completamente innecesario que solo la hacía sentir algo incómoda, no porque le desagradara Rachel, sino por todo lo contrario.

Rachel: Bien… Supongo que te tienes que ir ya –Musitó bajando su mirada unos segundos al piso para después enfocarla en los lindos ojos verdes de Quinn. El semblante de la morena era tímido, hasta algo adorable.

Quinn: Sí –Respondió asintiendo lentamente- Fue… fue un gusto conocerte, Rachel –Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa-

Rachel rió de manera tímida–Igualmente. Espero volver a verte –Y dicho eso extendió su mano-

La rubia sonrió agradecida al no tener que hacer nada más que 'apretar y sacudir' la mano de la castaña. Correspondió el saludo de una manera relajada, pero cuando el apretón de manos se extendió por más de los segundos necesarios y las ligeras sacudidas habían cesado, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Los ojos de Rachel inconscientemente observaban a la rubia con curiosidad, ya se había olvidado hasta de dejarla ir, y tardó unos momentos –y una mirada a las rosadas mejillas de Quinn- para ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo así que avergonzada alejó su mano.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y sonrió–Yo… lo siento –Se excusó sin saber porque-

Quinn negó con la cabeza y sonrió–Adiós Rachel–Dijo para después dar media vuelta y marcharse, siguiendo la dirección en la que se habían marchado las chicas anteriormente-

Rachel: Hasta pronto, Quinn –Murmuró viendo a la rubia, siguiendo su atractiva silueta hasta perderla de vista-

–Demonios ¡Katy, trae una cubeta! –Exclamó una voz conocida para la castaña a la cual le siguieron un par de risas-

Rachel: Cierra la boca, Santana –Respondió queriendo parecer molesta, frunciendo su ceño, pero la sonrisa en sus labios la delató contando otra historia-

Kurt: ¿Viste algo que te gustó? –Preguntó riendo y alzando una de sus cejas-

Rachel solamente hizo un mohín y después tomó la copa que había abandonado hace algún rato, queriendo ignorar las bromas de sus amigos, pero es solo los hacía reír más. –Déjenla en paz –Intervino la voz suave de Dani-

Santana: Nunca pensé que te atrajeran las rubias –Bromeó codeándola juguetonamente-

Rachel: Es linda –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin levantar la mirada de su copa-

A Kurt se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa, nuevamente alzó una de sus cejas y apoyó su codo encima de la barra adoptando una cómoda posición para hablarles a sus tres acompañantes, pero en realidad su comentario iba directamente para Santana– ¿Verdad que sí? Sin duda ese rostro se vería excelente en una valla publicitaria.

Santana entornó los ojos y despejó la mirada hacia otro lugar. Kurt inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de cansancio y después de unos segundos la alzó y con la mirada le suplicó a Dani un poco de apoyo el cual no tardó en llegar–Yo creo que Kurt tiene razón, cariño –Comentó de manera casual-

Vencida ante el comentario de su prometida, Santana suspiró y habló–De acuerdo, sé que no me van a dejar en paz así que haremos algo. Si pasa algo que me indique que esas chicas son buenas para la empresa, yo misma me encargaré de llamarlas para que trabajen –Propuso seriamente con la mirada fija en el diseñador-

Kurt sonrió satisfecho con las palabras que acababa de oír–De acuerdo San. Veamos de que manera esas chicas van a llamar la atención –Comentó complacido para después darle un sorbo a su copa-

* * *

Gracias por los follows y los favs 3

(Pueden encontrarme en ask como: MarIsAnUnicorn) (Si se les presenta cualquier duda acerca del fic o lo que sea:3)


End file.
